Elsword X Eve Husband and Wife
by Somdulcimer
Summary: Elsword have a fever to as Eve, and that fever is very important. Elsword want Eve to pretend to be his wife. For himself to stay in japan. His parents want him to married someone that he didn't know. Eve decide to help Elsword, but the women that Elsword is going to marry with, she was always try to make Eve and Elsword break up. Which is because of jealously.
1. Chapter 1

Author Thinking…~

Som: OH YAYAYAA! ^^

Elsword: Man, you're too loud… = =

Ara: Well…Som is…create a story…a second one…

Eve: What's up? Are, you drunk? XD

Ara: No?! I just…sleepy… -3-

Raven: Now. It's going to be funnnnnnnn…. :D

Chung: Of course, she's create a story. XD

Som: Thanks guys. XD

Aisha: It's about…?

Som: Elsword and Eve again. XD

Eve: Yayayay! ^^

Elsword: Again?! I almost forgot we all in the drama XD

Som: Yeah? ^^

Chung: It's about what? :D

Som: I can't tell! You guys will find out soon. XD

Ara: Is…it…have…fighting?

Raven: Ara, can you just speak faster? = =

Ara: I…can't. I'm sleepy…

Elsword: Raven, just kiss her on the cheek! XD

Ara: Nononono! Don't do it! Ahhhh!

Raven: I won't. XD

Som: You didn't sleepy now? XD

Ara: No! I'm not…now! :L

Chung: Well…it's going to be good…I think XD

Som: Yep! Not so good. XD I think you guys will like it. ^^

Eve: Reading Time…~?

Elsword: Yep. :)

Som: No, not yet! XD Ara just ask that is it have fighting.

Chung: It as or no?

Som: I don't know XD Sorry.

Ara: What…? Is it no? = =

Som: I dunno, if I write the story that way, you guys will know. ^^

Chung: Sigh. I like to read, ya know? XD

Rena: Reading time…I think…?

Som: It's time. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Elsword's fever?

I was talking to my phone with Elsword. He said he have a fever to ask me. I don't know what it is. So, he said to meet me at his uncle bar.

When I get there, I see everyone there. Elsword, Rena, Aisha, Raven, Chung, Ara and the 6 of the man standing there.  
"Oh, Eve. You're here." Elsword said and smile.  
"So, what's the matter?" I ask curious.  
"Oh, I forgot to Introduce these guys." Elsword said. "This brown hair is Yamato, the silver hair is Ren, the black hair is Saeki, and the three of them name is, Takao, Yuta and Kunihiko. Konihiko is my uncle."  
"Nice to meet all of you." I said and smile.  
"You too, Eve." They all said together at the same time.  
"So, let's you all take a seat." Kunihiko said. Then we all take a seat.  
"So, this is Eve, huh? What a nice girl. Man, I'm kind of jealous." Saeki said and smile.  
"J-jealous? W-we just friends!" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"There's no need to embarrassed about, Elsword." Rena said laugh.  
"So, what is the fever that you need help with?" I ask.  
"….." Then the room went silence.  
"Ahem. Well…"  
(Just tell me what he need help with!) I thought madly.  
"Man, I'm hungry!" Kunihiko shouted. "Elsword, make me something!"  
"What? It's your bar, Kuni!" Elsword said.  
"Well, maybe you can make a food for 10 of us!" Yuta said and smile.  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.  
"Oh, maybe he need help." Takao said.  
"Nah, he can do it himself." Saeki said.  
"Hey, don't decide it for me!" Elsword said madly. "Well, can't help it. I think it takes a little while."  
"Well, I can help." I said and smile.  
"Hm…? Really? Thanks Eve." Elsword said and smile.  
"No problem, well, let's go." I said and walking away in the kitchen.  
"Elsword. I think she's going to make a great wife." Raven said and giggle.  
"S-stop it!" Elsword said embarrassed and walk away.

10 minutes later. Me and Elsword was done cooking and make a lot of foods in 10 minutes. They all was so surprise.  
"Wow!" Everyone said in surprise.  
"I don't know if you guys like it, but please enjoy it." I said and smile.  
"Bon apatite!" Everyone said.  
"Mmm! It's good!" Yuta said and smile.  
"Wow…how did you guys make it in 10 minutes?" Ara ask by surprise.  
"It doesn't matter." Elsword said and smile. "Anyway, Eve. We got to eat, too."  
"Okay." I said and smile, then start to eat. "Mmm…it's good."  
"Of course, it is. You guys made it." Chung said and smile.  
"So, about my question…" I said. "Elsword…"  
"Yes?"  
"What a fever that you need my help with?" I ask.  
"Hm…?"  
"Shouldn't you tell me now? I think I have the right to know." I said and smile.  
"…You should tell her." Saeki said.  
" Do you want me to tell her?" Yuta ask.  
"No. I'll say it." Elsword said, and looking at me in the eyes. His eyes was serious. "Eve."  
"Yes?"  
"I want you to be my wife."

"She went silence." Aisha said and laugh.  
"What? You didn't hear me?" Elsword said. "My wife! I want you to be my wife!"  
"Huh?!" I said by surprise.  
"So, starting today, you and I are…"  
"No, no, no, no, no!"  
"You don't want to?"  
"What are you asking this for crazy?" I said. "Who is going to be your wife? I can't marry you!"  
"Oh, sorry for misunderstanding you. You just need to pretend." Elsword said.  
"Pretend?"  
"Of course! Do you think it will be a real married?" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"Did you want that to be real?" Yamato ask and smile.  
"N-no!" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"Then, why did you want me to pretend to be your wife?" I ask.  
"Huh?"  
"Please tell me why. I really want to know." I said.  
"Alright…" Elsword said and face me. "I want you to pretend to be my wife because I want to stay in Japan a little longer. If I'm go back to the El Village. My mother and my father going to put me into the married. So, I really need you, please pretend to be my wife." Then he bow at me.  
"Well…if you say that…I can't refuse you." I said and smile. "Alright! I accepted!"  
"Really?! Alright!" Elsword said happily. "Let's go before you change your mind."  
"Go? Go where?" I ask.  
"My place!" Elsword said.  
"What are we going to do at your place?" I ask.  
"We living together! What else?"  
"L-living together?! I-I can't do that!" I said embarrassed.  
"Then how do we going to look like we're a newlywed?" Elsword said and walk away.  
"H-hey! Wait for me, Elsword!" I said and run after him.

"Wait, Elsword!" I shouted as I run after him. Then he stop walking and turn around.  
"C'mon, Eve. You have to run faster…" Elsword said and keep walking. Then I walking next to him.  
"Wow. You're so fast." I said.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Elsword said.  
"So, I have so many questions to ask you." I said.  
"I don't want to answer one of them, pick three."  
"Three…"  
"We can talk while we walk." Elsword said and smile.  
(Well, he's so fun to talk with. When he's shy, he looks cute though.) I thought and smile.  
"What's with that face?" Elsword ask.  
"Nothing…" I said and look away.  
"So, what is your question?"  
"My question is…" I said and look at Elsword's face. "…Why me?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, there's a lot of girl out there to agree to pretend to be your wife. Why did you chose me?" I ask.  
"Well, I just asking Rena, Aisha, and Ara for help. But they don't want to. So, they said that you can help me. I just wonder why they just said that." Elsword said and smile.  
"Oh, really?" I ask.  
"So, what is your second one?" Elsword ask.  
"My second one is….why did you want to stay in Japan?"  
"...I don't want to be apart…of you guys." Elsword said sadly.  
"What? Really…" I said and look at Elsword's face. Then he smile back.  
"Well, if you part away. We all going to be sad. Like you, too." I said sadly.  
"Thanks." Elsword said and smile. "What's your third one?"  
"…Hm…what is that women that your parent going to send name?" I ask.  
"Her name is Grace. She's not my type though. She seem a little bit…devil." Elsword said.  
"Huh? She is?"  
"Yes. You have to be careful, alright? She is dangerous…" Elsword said worried.  
"Okay, I will! But what about my stuff?" I said.  
"Don't worry about that. I order it for you." Elsword said and smile.  
"What? Isn't it cost your money? But I need to pay back sometime." I said and smile.  
"Nah, you don't have to pay me back though." Elsword said and smile.  
"Thanks, but if you need money, I'll pay you back" I said and smile.  
Then Elsword stop walking. I stop next to him, then I see a apartment above me.  
"Wow…you live in apartment?" I ask.  
"Yeah, nice huh?" Elsword said and smile, then walk inside. Then I follow him.

Inside was big and pretty living. As I walk in, I step on something.  
"Huh?" Curious, I look down. Then I found a dog.  
"Woof!"  
"Wow…! So cute!" I said and smile, then pat the dog on the head.  
"His name is Blaze, he's the home dog." Elsword said and smile.  
"I don't even think you would have a dog." I said by surprise.  
"Sure. So, what dinner should I get for you?" Elsword ask.  
"Do you going to make it?" I ask.  
"Yes. So, what should I make?" Elsword ask.  
"Hm…do you have noodles?" I ask.  
"Oh, you love that?"  
"Yes. It's good." I said and smile.  
"Really…I do love the pork noodles, too. I should make it now." Elsword said and walking away to the kitchen.  
"Woof!"  
"Aw…so cute!" I said and smile.  
"Looks like you like dogs?" Elsword ask.  
"Yeah. They're cute." I said and smile.  
"Really? What about me?" Elsword ask teasing.  
"W-well…" I said embarrassed. "I hope you are good at cooking…"  
"…Maybe." Elsword said and giggle.  
Then I sit on the food table.  
(I wonder what the women that Elsword's parents send would be like…) I thought curious. (Is she going to be mad if she found Elsword and me were living together…)  
Then I look toward Elsword.  
(He's a good guy…I feel bad for him to married to a women that he don't know. I want him to marry the women that he love…) I thought sadly.  
"Here, it's done." Elsword said, plate of food in his hand.  
"Wow! It's look yummy!" I said and smile.  
"I hope you like it." Elsword said and smile.  
"Bon Apatite!" I said and start to eating.  
"Mmm…it's good." I said, smiling happily.  
"Really?" Elsword said by surprise.  
"Yeah. It's very good." I said and smile.  
"Woof!"  
"What? You want one, Blaze?" Elsword ask with a smile. Then he gave a Blaze some pork noodles.  
"Woof!"  
"What? It can eat the noodles?" I said by surprise.  
"Hey, it's a dog. They can eat everything, you know?" Elsword said and laugh.  
"Kind of…" I said and giggle.  
"Anyway, we have to know each other more." Elsword said.  
"Hm? Like what?" I ask.  
"If the women that my parents send tomorrow, I think she's going to ask something about us. So we have to know each other more." Elsword said seriously.  
"Oh…so, what do we have to begin? Food? Favorite place? Or…"  
"All of it. I want to know about you. More than that…" Elsword said and smile.  
"Really…" I said embarrassed. "Well…what favorite food do you like?"  
"Pork noodles, of course!" Elsword said and keep eating.  
"Hm…you like dogs, too, right?" I ask.  
"Yep. So, what is your favorite place?" Elsword ask.  
"Hm…it's the… El Village." I said and smile.  
"Huh?"  
"It's so pretty there. I like that place." I said and smile. "Remember when me and you pay there with everyone else?"  
"Yeah…it's a great memories…" Elsword said and smile.  
"Anyway, I'm full. I wash the dish then." I said and walk away with a plates in hand.  
"Woof!"  
"I know Blaze. I just don't know how to tell her…" Elsword said sadly.

After a while. I was done wash the ditch. So, I decide to go shower.  
"…La….la…la..la…la…" I sing a song. "Wow! Feel so good…"  
After I said that, I heard a voice from the outside of the door.  
"Hey! Will you just quiet there? Your singing is so loud on the way here." Elsword said.  
"Oh, sorry." I said.  
"Wait, what was that bad singing?" Elsword ask.  
"Bad?! It's good!" I said.  
"Just kidding. Well, I only have one bed. If anyone go there first, they get to sleep first." Elsword said and giggle.  
"W-what?!"  
"So, take your time."  
Then I heard his foot step walk away.  
(Whoever got there first?! There's no way I can get there first!) I thought madly. Then I decide to get clothes done and get out of the bathroom.

When I get out there, I see Elsword sleeping on the couch.  
(What? Isn't he going to sleep on the bed?) I thought and walking quietly over him.  
(His face was so cute…) I thought and smile. So, I decide to pitch his cheek.  
"Mmmp…"  
"Hehheh. So cute…" I said and smile. "Yawn…"  
(I think I should sleep here. Today was a big day…) I thought and falling to sleep.

End of Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

Author Thinking~

Som: Yay…done XD

Chung: Nice :O

Raven: So, reading time. Bye… ^^

Som: Hey! Not yet! = =

Raven: Kidding :D

Ara: Yawn…so, today is the school start, huh? What grade are you on?

Som: Don't tell ;)

Chung: Aw…why not? :L

Rena: It's a secrete. You know that?

Som: My body is hurt all over…ouch!

Chung: Sorry, hehheh. XD

Som: Don't touch my body…it's hurt! :L

Chung: Sorry, sorry!

Som: Is that you're sorry?! :J

Chung: What? Or do you want me to kiss you?! XD

Ara: Oooo…! :D

Som: N-no! I-it's just hurt all the way… = = my shoulder is hurt the most S:

Raven: Did you sleeping incorrect way? Like up side down? XD

Som: No! :L

Aisha: Sigh…

Elsword: What is it, purple head? ^^

Aisha: Stop calling me that! Duh, whatever. Som is a good worker. I'm just sad that she will have to upload slow because of the school… :L

Som: It's okay! I just want to studied first. When the holiday, I can update a lot. XD

Eve: Yay… ^^

Som: Well, someone just bully me from behind… XD

Chung: You mean me?! :D

Som: No! _)_

Raven: Then it's me. XD

Som: It's not you either! XD

Chung: Don't touch my girlfriend… ^^

Elsword: Who IS your girlfriend, Chung? You didn't have one, right?

Eve: I am Elsword's girlfriend… :D

Som: Ohhhh… XD

Elsword: W-what's with you?! *Blushing*

Eve: C'mon, Elsword. I just joking. XD

Chung: My GF is Som… ^-^

Som: Whattttt?! XC

Chung: Yeah, it's you. XD

Raven: Wow…no way…she soooo devil. :F

Som: Raven…did you want to die today? ^^

Raven: No, mom… :L

Ara: XD Raven, you should die today. :D

Raven: What's that suppose to mean?! Hey, wait a minute…

Ara: Yeah? XD

Raven: You're my girlfriend from today, actually…

Ara: W-what?! N-no! Why?! Y_Y

Raven: 'Cause Chung and Som are dating! We have to, too! ^^

Ara: Well…are this a play date? XD

Chung: No? = =

Aisha: Why are we talking about date, now? :F

Rena: Yeah…I want to date Minato! ^^

Som: Hey, he's mine! :(

Chung: Som…you are breaking up with me?! T_T

Som: No way! You're so cute! ^^ I like Chung and Minato. You two are cute. XD

Chung: Thank you, Honey. XD *Hug*

Elsword: What a couple. :D

Eve: We're a couple, too! ^^ *hug*

Aisha Rena: Reading time…- I think… XD

Everyone: YEP! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Miss Grace is devil?!

In the morning, I was waking up in Elsword's lap.  
(Hmph…)  
"Good morning, Eve."  
"Huh?" I said, looking up. I see Elsword face was right in front of me.  
"K-kyaaaa…!" I scream out loud, then Elsword take his hand covered my mouth.  
"Shhh..! You're loud!" Elsword said.  
"Mmmp!"  
"Oh. Sorry." Elsword said, release his hand.  
"W-why did you do that?!" I ask and sit up.  
"Because you're loud!" Elsword said and smile.  
"Ah…wait. How did I get in to your lap?"  
"When I woke up there. I just see you sleeping on the couch. So, I decide to carried you and take you to my lap." Elsword said and smile.  
"C-carried me?!"  
"Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you being exited to pretend to be my wife?" Elsword ask teasing.  
"N-no! J-just go shower." I said and walk away with embarrassed feelings.  
"What a weird girl…" Elsword said and smile.

After Elsword done showered. Then there's a knock on the door.  
"Hm?"  
"Is it Miss Grace?" I ask.  
"Hm…maybe." Elsword said and walk over to open the door.  
Then I see a women standing there.  
(Is it Miss Grace? She's doesn't look devil though…) I thought.  
"Um…hello there. Are you…Elsword?"  
"Yes, why not? You are Grace, right? Nice to meet you." Elsword said and smile.  
"You too." Grace said and smile. "Who is that women?"  
"H-huh?"  
"Oh. She's my wife." Elsword said and drag me toward him. "This is Eve."  
"H-hello there…" I said and smile.  
"What?! You have a wife?! Then why your parents send me to you?!" Grace said madly.  
"Hey, will you just calm down? If you want to leave, then it's okay with me." Elsword said.  
"Hmph! I can't leave you two been alone. Well, Miss Eve, right? I will live in the next room. So, I can keep watching you." Grace said and smile devil and walk away with her bag.  
Then Elsword shut the door.  
"Phew…"  
"Wow…she's like…a little devil…well…" I said, don't know what to say, I decide to sit down on the couch. Then Elsword sit next to me.  
"That's was close, huh?" Elsword said and smile.  
"So…what happen if your parents know that Grace doesn't like you and they will come here and take you back?" I said sadly.  
"What? Sad? If I'm not here, you will go after me?" Elsword said and smile.  
"Yeah…"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, really. I'm just scared that you will go away and back to your village." I said worried.  
"Eve. If they're here, we will find another way to escape from them." Elsword said and smile.  
"Hm? You will escape with me?" I ask.  
"Y-yeah! A-anyway…" Elsword said, blushing. "Do you want to go outside for a bit?"  
"Huh? Go where?"  
"On the park, maybe." Elsword said shyly. "They said, in the park are having festival. Wanna go there?"  
"Really?! Yes, I would love, too!" I said exited.  
"Hahha…then get ready. It's start soon." Elsword said and smile. Then I nodded and walk away into the bathroom.  
(Elsword is so kind, huh?) I thought with a smile.

Me and Elsword was in the park of festival. There was a lot of people.  
"Wow!" I said exited. "It's so pretty!"  
"Hehheh. Your Yukata is pretty than that." Elsword said and smile.  
"Really? You do, too!" I said and smile.  
"Well? Let's go, the other guy are waiting."  
"Hm? Everyone are here, too?" I ask.  
"Of course. It would be more fun. Or…do you want the two of us dating by now?" Elsword ask teasing.  
"N-no! E-everyone here is fun, too." I said shyly.  
Then I looking ahead, then I see everyone there.  
"Oy! Everyone!" Elsword said running over them. Then I follow him.  
"Wow, Eve! I can't believe you're here." Rena said and smile.  
"Eve…that dress are so cute, I like it." Takao said and smile.  
"T-thanks." I said shyly and smile.  
"So, what should we play?" Aisha said.  
"How about…." Yamato said, looking around. "…A hunted house?"  
"Oh, that's a good idea." Saeki said and smile.  
"A h-h-hunted house?" I said nervously.  
"What? You scared?" Elsword ask teasingly.  
"E-er…"  
"It's okay, Eve. You can be with me!" Yuta said and smile.  
"H-hey! She needs to be with me! If something happened to her. I can protect her!" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"Alright, alright! So, let's go!" Chung said and smile.  
"C'mon Eve. Let's go." Elsword said and taking my hand in his, then he start walking.  
(Did Elsword worried about me? But he so shy about what to say…he has a cute side of him.) I thought and smile.

As everyone and me went inside of the hunted house. I was walking next to Elsword, held his arms tight.  
"N-nynn…"  
"It's okay, Eve." Elsword said and smile.  
"Why is Eve so scared so much?" Raven said curious.  
"I-I-I tell you l-later!" I said nervously.  
Then, I see a two road ahead.  
"Looks like we have to spilt it up." Kunihiko said.  
"Noooo! I don't want to be alone!" I said and shut my eyes tight.  
"Hahhahaha…." Elsword laugh. "I told you, alright? I'll be with you." Then he smile at me.  
"Okay then. You two take your time. We all going to the right. You two go left then." Saeki said.  
"W-what?! Someone have to go with Eve and Elsword!" Rena said.  
"Hm? Who cares? You guys go ahead." Elsword said and walk away.  
"I-is it okay w-with that?" I ask.  
"Yep." Elsword said and smile. "Hey, Eve. I tell you what."  
"Hm?"  
"In here have a legend." Elsword said and smile.  
"W-w-what kind of l-legend?!" I said nervously.  
"Hahaha…it's not about ghost! Well, the legend says that...if we found a secrete path, we will find a two crystals. I don't know what inside of the crystal though." Elsword said. "We have to find it, right?"  
"H-huh?! N-no way!" I said nervously. "W-why did we have to find it?"  
"'Cause we have to! It's not hard you know." Elsword said and smile.  
Then, it's dark all of the sudden. Then I feel something on my shoulder.  
"Huh?!" I turn around and saw a women standing behind me. She was pretty and not look like a ghost at all.  
"H-hello there…" I said nervously.  
_"Hello…"  
_"W-what are you doing here?" I ask.  
_"I sense that you have a special power, I might give you this…"  
_Then the two crystals appear in her hands.  
"…This is…"  
_"Yes, it's a legend crystal…I will give you this…"  
_"Huh? Why?"  
_"If you want this, you need to help me something."  
_"What is it?"  
_"…In this castle, there was a lot of people die a lot, because of the punishment. They all have to die. So, it's me as well and my boyfriend die in here. I was never be able to find him. So, can you help me?"  
_"Of course! I will do anything to go get your boyfriend! And Elsword is gonna help, too!" I said and smile.  
_"Elsword? That sound familiar…but, thank you. I hope you find him"  
_Then she disappear.  
"Wow…she so nice! Now I have to find Elsword…" I said and start to walk.

After a while, I was walking around all of the castle, alone. I still haven't found Elsword, yet.  
(Hm…I don't think he will run out of here right now! If it is, I will scream in front of him!) I thought madly.  
When I was going to exit the room, something touch my shoulder.  
"Kyaaaaaaaa~!" Startle, I scream out loud. Then turn around and found a blood face man standing there.  
_"Come…with me….young lady…"  
_"N-nooo!" I shouted and running away and hide behind the wall.  
"Hah…hah…Now…I was all alone…" I said and sit down on my knee, crying. "…I can't believe Elsword will let me all alone…"  
"…I am here now, Eve…" The voice said, it was so quiet and I can't hear it so much.  
"…I wish he were here with me…" I said, crying.  
"Hey! I said I'm right here!"  
"Huh?" I said and look up, I found a man with a blood on his face standing in front of me.  
"Ahhhh! Go away, you bloody man!" I said and slap him on the face.  
"Ouch! What was that for?!"  
"Huh?!" I said by surprise.  
"It's me, Elsword!" He said, then he took of the mask.  
"What?! It's you?!" I said madly. "Why did you scared me like that?! I thought that you were leaving!"  
"Sorry, sorry! I'm just planning to scared you. Sorry about that." Elsword said and smile.  
"…You're…so…" I said and start to cry again.  
Then I heard Elsword giggle.  
"It's okay…I'm here." Elsword said and hugged me.  
"…You stupid Elsword…! How did you leave me!" I said crying.  
"What? You hate me that much? How sad…" Elsword said sadly.  
"Yes I am!" I said and release him, then turn my back at him. "I was scared of ghost, don't you know that?! Then…you just scared me…"  
"Hm…you are right. I'm very sorry about that, but…when you're crying, you're very pretty." Elsword said and smile.  
"…Q-quiet!" I said and walking away.  
"You didn't mad at me now…?" Elsword ask.  
"I'm still mad!" I said madly. Then, I was remember that what is that women said to me. I decide to tell Elsword about it even I'm mad at him.  
"Hey, Elsword…"  
"What is it, pretty Nasod?" Elsword said and smile.  
"While I search for you, I found a women ghost that asked me for help. But as return, she will give me two crystals. She said that I am the only one that I can help." I said seriously.  
"Really? Then, what are we going to do?" Elsword ask.  
"We have to find her boyfriend…she said he was in here in this castle.." I said.  
"Okay! So, let's go find him!" Elsword said cheerful.  
(Hmph…he just so cheerful. Whatever it takes, he just never give up…right?) I thought.  
"Let's go find every room, okay?" Elsword said and walk ahead in front of me.  
Then I fell something on my lag, I look down and saw a hand touch my lag.  
"Kyaaaaaaa~!" I said and running away to Elsword.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Elsword ask.  
"T-t-there something touch my lag!" I said and shut my eyes tight.  
"Hm? Really? Just ignore it." Elsword said and laugh.  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" I said madly and walking away.  
Then Elsword walking next to me and hug me again.  
"Wha…"  
"It's okay now." Elsword said and smile. "You can be with me."  
"L-let go of me!" I said embarrassed.  
"Why not? You scared of ghost, right? You can hug me all the time." Elsword said and smile.  
"I-I'm not now! S-so let go of me!" I said shyly.  
Then he release me.  
"You feel nice to hug though." Elsword said and laugh.  
"S-stop it!" I said shyly. "We have to find him first!"  
"Sure, sure…" Elsword said and smile.

Elsword's Point Of View…~

As I was walking next to Eve, with her hand in my hand. We was walking on the stairs.  
(Hehheh, Eve was cute though. Wonder why she's scared of ghost?) I thought and giggle.  
"W-what is that laugh?" Eve said nervously.  
"…Nothing!" I said and keep laughing.  
"Hey! Are you laughing that I was close to you because I was scared of ghost?! I can't believe you!" Eve said madly and push me to the wall. Then the wall remove and show the secrete path.  
"What…" I said by surprise.  
"It's a secret path…how come it's open?" Eve said curious.  
"It's because you push me?" I said. "Maybe if we go in, we can find that man."  
"Right, let's go." Eve said walk away in the secrete path, then I follow her.

After a while, we was walking and walking. Finally, Eve and me was here in front of the jails room.  
"Jail…room…?" Eve said.  
"I think you shouldn't have go in there." I said worried.  
"Huh…right. You should go in there by yourself…" Eve said and smile.  
"A-alright…" I said nervously. "B-but I want you to be there with me…"  
"Hm? You worried about me or you scared of ghost?" Eve ask and smile.  
"B-both of them!" I said embarrassed.  
"Really…you scared of ghost?" Eve said and laugh a little.  
"Hmph! If you laugh again, I will kiss you silly." I said and smile.  
"N-no! D-don't do it! Anyway, I go first!" Eve said embarrassed and walk away.  
"…So…cute." I said giggle. Then I follow her into the jails.  
Inside…was…all the blood. It was scary. I was seeing Eve was shivering.  
"…Ah…no…" Eve said and shut her eyes tight.  
(Huh? She's scared? Well…can't help it…) I thought and smile, then I reach out my hand and hugged Eve again.  
Then she stop shivering.  
"You scared right?" I ask and smile. "…When I hugging you, you just stop shivering."  
"Yeah…I wonder why…" Eve said and blushing. "…Can we…hugging all the way back there?"  
"Why? You scared?" I said and laugh.  
"N-no!" Eve said embarrassed.  
"Fine, fine…" I said and smile. "I'm too lazy to hug you all the way, can you just hold of my hand along?"  
"Okay…" Eve said and release me and hold of my hand.  
"Your hand is warm." I said and smile.  
"J-just hurry and find him!" Eve said nervously.  
Then the two of us start walking.

After a while, Eve and I was one the way out of the jails. We couldn't find him yet…  
"…I…was…tried…now…" Eve said like really tried.  
"Hm…I think we should keep trying!" I said and smile.  
Then…the man was appeared in front of us. He doesn't look like ghost though…  
"A…a…" Eve said and shut her eyes tight.  
_"Oh…it's you guys…"  
_"Er…you…know us?" I ask.  
_"Of course…you two have a special power. So, you found me. Elsword, protect Eve if you can. I know you love…"  
_"D-don't say it!" I said embarrassed.  
"Hm? Say what?" Eve said curious.  
"I-it's nothing!" I said, blushing.  
_"Hahhah…okay, okay. So…I will give you this two crystals. I will tell my girlfriend that you found me…"  
_Then he hand us the two crystal, then Elsword take one and I take one.  
"Wow…so pretty." Eve said and smile.  
Then, the women appear.  
_"…Oh…here you are…Satoru…"  
"…Yatome, it's been a long time…"  
_"Elsword." Eve whispered to me. "They know each other, right?"  
"Of course, they do. What a couple." I whispered back and smile.  
_"Thank you for finding him. I was happy."  
_"You're welcome." I said and smile.  
_"…But there's one fever that I will need your help."  
_"What is it?" Eve ask.  
_"We want to put more feelings into this before we disappear…"  
_"How?" I said curious.  
Then the man and the women come right at me and Eve and they come into my body. I feel like I was being control by the man. I can't even control myself.  
(What's this? I can't control myself…) I thought. Then my face was turn around to Eve. My hand touch Eve's face and my face was move closer to Eve, then…we kiss.  
(W-what?! W-why is this…)  
…Then the man and the women disappear and Eve and me couldn't move next to the deep kiss.

Eve's Point Of View…~

After me and Elsword come out of the hunted house. I couldn't remember anything since we got the crystal. Looks like Elsword did too. When we get out there, I see everyone was sitting down and eat some foods.  
"Oh, Eve and Elsword is here!" Yuta said happily.  
"Sorry to take so long." I said and smile.  
"Why are you guys in there for like…an hour?" Kunihiko said curious.  
"An hour?!" Elsword said by surprise.  
"Yep. We all was waiting for you two to come out." Saeki said. "Did you two doing something…strange?"  
"Huh?! No! We're not!" I said shyly.  
"Anyway, I want to go home…it's so late…" Ren said tried.  
"Well, that's a good idea. We should, I also have work tomorrow." Takao said.  
"Okay, let's us." Elsword said and smile, then walk away.  
"Eve, there's nothing going on between you two, right?" Yamato ask.  
"N-no! I-it's nothing…" I said embarrassed and walk away after Elsword.

When me and Elsword get to his apartment, we sit on the couch, then I was looking at the crystal in my hand.  
"I wonder what it is…" I said curious and look around the crystal I was holding, then Elsword hold out another crystal to me and put it on my lap.  
"…." Then Elsword went silence for a minute.  
"What is it?" I said.  
"This two crystal is change…right?" Elsword said and stare at it.  
"Hm?" I said and look at them. "Oh, yes it is. This one is white and this one is black. It's suppose to be blue isn't it?"  
"Yeah it is…I wonder why it changes colors…" Elsword said curious.  
Then, I was notice that there was a name tag on the crystal.  
"Ruby and…Moby?" I said the name tag. Then there was a bright light coming out of the two crystal. Inside that was a two…robots in the crystals. They was white and black.  
"….?" Elsword and me silence and looking at this two robots.  
"They're…sleeping?" I said.  
"…How…why did they give this to us?" Elsword said like shock.  
"I think we shouldn't wake him up." I said and carry to the table and look at them. "How cute…"  
Then I carry them out and place them down the pillow. Then Elsword walk over.  
"Hm…you like them?" Elsword ask.  
"Yes. They're adorable, you see?" I said and smile.  
"You're right…" Elsword said. "We should keep it if you want."  
"Really? We can?" I said by surprise.  
Then Elsword patted my head.  
"Well, that couple give this to us. We should keep it, though." Elsword said and smile.  
"Yay! Thank you!" I said happily. Without thinking, I hug him. Then I see Elsword blushing.  
"O-oh…s-sorry…" I said shyly and release him.  
"Yeah…it's okay though…" Elsword said embarrassed. "A-anyway! I'm going to bath."  
"Okay…" I said.  
Then he walk away.

…

_"…That crystal suppose to be mine! Hmph…Miss Eve…I will steal your crystal…someday!"_

End Of Chapter 4…


	5. Chapter 5

Author Thinking…~ ^^

Som: ….

Elsword: Hm…yeah…yeah…

Eve: ….

Raven: You guys…hahaha…

Rena: What the heck is happen? = =

Aisha: Hm…Som…hey SOM!

Som: Wha! What?!

Chung: Honey…what happen to you? I was so worried… :D

Som: Nothin' wrong with meh…

Ara: Hm…what's wrong with Elsword and Eve?

Raven: Meh…

Som: I was just…sleepy XD And Chung…don't even think to kiss me on the cheek. = =

Chung: Hm? Why not? I want to! ^^

Rena: You tried? Right?

Eve: From school? XD

Elsword: Hm…hm…hm…I think some of the classmate like you XD

Som: No way…they're so ugly and bad… = = Reader…I was update slow…I tell ya :L

Elsword: Sadd….T_T

Chung: It takes forever?! XD

Eve: Think so… = =

Som: Argh! :F It is for you, Reader. XD I will upload as fast as I can…if you wish XD

Chung: I wish to kiss you! :D

Som: Stop it. XD

Raven: Hahahahahaha…..so funny…

Ara: Raven, I think you're crazy XD

Raven: Hmph…hmpfh…no? I just thought that Som is have nothing to write XD

Som: Wow…how do you know? I'm lazy… = =

Chung: Yeah? You just want to create a next chapter. How sad…

Elsword: Hmph…hm…

Som: Bye… :L

Chung: What? Reading time already? Sad… :F

Som: I'm lazy XD

Eve: Well…bye? :'(

Elsword: We're going to…

Som: Love again? XD

Elsword: No! = =

Aisha: Red head… XD

Rena: Hehehe…Som is so pretty from now on and everyone in your class likes you. ^^

Som: I wish not! I don't have someone that I like right now. = =

Chung: Yep! She's likes me! XD

Eve: Hm…how about in the past? :D

Som: Hm…I have one, actually… XD

Chung: Whyyyyyyy?!

Elsword: lol sad? XD

Aisha: What is he look like?

Ara: I hope he handsome… XD

Som: Haha…well, he is a…play boy I think? I was so funny that time, and he just likes me…and I like him back…I guess. XD

Elsword: Aw…what a couple… XD

Som: Well, he doesn't go the school that I am going now. I'm so sad though. XD My friend just help me to date with him but I don't want to…

Chung: Why…not? Y_Y

Som: He is my type though, but I don't want to go for a date yet. XD And I like you, Chung. lol

Chung: Yayyy! *Hug*

Rena: Saddddddddd…T_T

Aisha: I know right? :L

Raven: Wait…I think I saw his picture… XD

Som: Raven…? I'm going to kill you!

Raven: I'm sorryyyy! T_T

Ara: Hahaha…! So funny.

Eve: Reading time? XD

Som: Yep… ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True or False?

When I wake up in the morning, in bed. I saw Elsword was in front of me.  
"Huh?!" Startle I sit up. "W-what are you doing here?!"  
"Why not? This is my apartment, I can come to your room anytime." Elsword said and smile.  
"O-okay…" I said shyly. "So, what are you here to tell me something?"  
"Oh, that's right. Today is a great weather, so everyone agree that we can play baseball game." Elsword said happily.  
"Really? Can I come?" I ask.  
"Of course! It's going to be fun!" Elsword said exited. He was like a kid to me.  
"Yay…oh! I can make a basket for lunch!" I said and smile.  
"Hm? You can?" Elsword ask. "Well, I hope they'll like it.  
"Okay. Um…" I said embarrassed. "So, can you get out? I was going to change…"  
"Oh, that's right…sorry." Elsword said shyly and walk out of the room.  
"Phew…" I sigh in relive.  
(…Looks like he like baseball game.) I thought and smile.

When I was done finish making a basket, Elsword and me was heading toward to baseball field, then I saw that everyone was there.  
"Oh, Elsword and Eve are here!" Yuta said happily.  
"Hello everyone." I said and smile.  
"So…how is your pretending wife is going?" Saeki ask like teasing.  
"G-good I guess…" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"Hahha…you don't have to be nervous about." Kunihiko said and laugh. "So, time to play!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. Then they run away to the field. I decide to look at Elsword while play bat.  
(He looks almost slender though…and he is good, too…) I thought while looking at him. (He is my best friend…he is so kind to me even if I'm not kind to him.)  
Then Elsword start to pitching. At the first inning, Elsword's team took the lead. Elsword was standing to the pitching mound. Then Takao gave a sign and Elsword nodded. Elsword wound up and threw a roaring fastball.  
"Strike! You're out!"  
(Wow! He got three strike on a first batter!) I thought in exited. (…He is tall, he just like a real baseball player!)  
Then I decided to look over to Elsword, then Elsword glanced over to me.  
(Did he notice me?) I thought. I decide to wave at him. Then he wave back. His face was a little blushed though.

When they done playing, they all come at the table and sit down.  
"Well, I don't know if this is coming out good but please enjoy it." I said and smile.  
"Wow!" Everyone said by surprise.  
"Did you make this, Eve?" Takao ask.  
"How did you make it so fast?" Ren ask.  
"They was all easy thing, so I was making it fast." I said and smile.  
"Anyway, bon apatite!" Yuta said.  
"Mmm…! It's good!" Elsword said like a kid.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Yes. It's so good." Ren said and smile.  
"Good…" I said in relive.  
"You're a good cook, Eve." Saeki said and smile.  
"Why don't you marry each other for real?" Kunihiko said teasing.  
"T-that's impossible!" Elsword and me said together at the same time.  
"There's no way they will marry…but you two are blushing." Yamato said and laugh.  
(Hmph…we will neverrrr going to marry.) I thought.  
After we all done eating. They all decide to play a second bat.  
"So, Elsword. Did you want to join us?" Yuta ask.  
"I'll pass…" Elsword said.  
"Huh? How are you don't join us? You're the first one to jump in!" Takao said by surprise.  
"…I'm full anyway. I just want to sleep." Elsword said like tired.  
"Okay then. Join us if you change your mind." Kunihiko said and the others walk away.  
There was Elsword and me sitting on the grass.  
"…." The two of us went silence. Elsword is the one to spoke up.  
"Your lunch is pretty good." Elsword said.  
"Thanks. I hope they're like it." I said and smile.  
"They looks like are." Elsword said and smile.  
"You like it too?"  
"I am…" Elsword said. "Yawn…I'm kind of sleepy…"  
"Huh?"  
"Can I lie on your lap? Thanks." Elsword said and smile, then he laying down on my lap.  
"H-hey! I wasn't give you a answer yet!" I said embarrassed.  
"Quiet…I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up, okay?"  
"…." I went quiet and look at Elsword face while he sleeping.  
(Hm…his hair is look so soft…I wonder why his hair is red?) I thought and looking down at him. (I wonder if he let me touch it?)  
Slowly, I decide to touch his hair.  
"Mmm…"  
(Hehheh…so cute.) I thought and smile. Then I pull my hand away.  
Then Elsword grabbed my hand.  
"…Don't stop. Keep doing it. It feels good…"  
"O-okay…" I said and keep doing stroking his hair.  
"Yep. Feels good…"  
Then everyone was come back from playing, they was looking at me and Elsword.  
"Hey! Elsword is laying down on Eve's lap!" Yuta said.  
"Huh?!"  
"I'm next, Eve." Saeki said and smile.  
"What are you two doing? You two falling in love already?" Kunihiko said and laugh.  
"N-no! He just wanted to sleep, that's all." I said embarrassed.  
"Hey…can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here." Elsword said while laying down on my lap.  
"Hm? If you just get this close, why don't you two married for real?" Takao ask teasing.  
"N-no way!" I said shyly.  
"…." Elsword went silence. He was sleeping though.  
"Did Elsword heard?" Yamato said.  
"What? Takao was just asking the important question…" Kunihiko said.  
"He might be pretending it…" Ren said and smile.  
(Hm…what did Elsword just thinking by now?) I thought curious.

When Elsword and me got home, the two of us was shock for the minutes.  
"What…?" I said by surprise.  
In there, I see two robots from yesterday that I open the crystal. They was flying around the room.  
"H-hey! What's going on?!" Elsword said by surprise.  
"Wheeee…!" Ruby and Moby said like they're having fun.  
"Hey! Ruby, Moby. Get down!" I said.  
"Okay!" Moby and Ruby said together at the same time and fly down, then they standing in front of me.  
"Why did you flying up like that?" I ask.  
"Well, we were just wake up and have nothing to do, so we decide to stay in the room and flying around!" Ruby said and smile.  
"Well, this is not my room, okay? It's Elsword room." I said.  
"Oh? Elsword? The one that he fight with the monster in the El Village?" ruby said by surprise.  
"Huh? You know me?" Elsword ask.  
"Of course! You are so brave to defeat that monster!" Moby said happily.  
"Er…thanks?" Elsword said shyly.  
"Really, Elsword? You are so cool!" I said and smile.  
"T-thanks Eve. Anyway, you guys must be hungry. I will make something." Elsword said like embarrassed and walk away to the kitchen.  
"I'll help." I said. "You guys wait here, okay?"  
"Okay!"  
Then I walk away into the kitchen.

Elsword's Point Of View…~

I was in the kitchen with Eve and the two of us ready to cook. I was already wear a apron. Then I grabbed another apron and put it on Eve's head.  
"Huh? I think I should do it for myself." Eve said.  
"Nah. I'll do it." I said and smile. Then I place a apron around Eve and tie it. My face was a inches from Eve. Then I see Eve's face blush red.  
"T-thanks…" Eve said shyly.  
"Well, let's cook!" I said and start cooking.  
"Hm…what are we going to make?" Eve ask.  
"Pork Noodles?" I said and laugh. "I don't know. Maybe a different food making."  
"Wait, where's your dog anyway? I haven't saw him since morning." Eve said worried.  
"Hahaha…Blaze must be sleep. He's like to sleep a lot. When I make a breakfast done, he always come and eat." I said and smile.  
"Really? He is a good dog, though." Eve said and smile.  
"Yep." I said. "Anyway…what is that two robots eat? I will make a food for them."  
"…I don't know. They maybe eat the soup…" Eve said.  
"Ah…okay."  
Then the two robots come in the kitchen.  
"Wow! Did Elsword and Eve make this?" Moby said.  
"It's look delicious!" Ruby said and smile.  
"Um…Ruby and Moby. Can you guys tell me where you are from?" Eve ask.  
(Oh yeah…Moby and Ruby didn't tell us yet that where are they coming from…) I thought curious.  
"Well…we are…just the robot junk…" Ruby said sadly.  
"Yes…no one want us. The one that create us was went far far away." Moby said sadly.  
"Really, that is sad…" Eve said like almost cry.  
"Hm…we can keep you two though." I said and smile.  
"Really?! Yayyy!" Moby and Ruby said happily.  
"Elsword, really? We can?" Eve said by surprise.  
"Of course! They two look so cute to you. So I decide to keep them." I said and laugh.  
"Moby and Ruby promise that we will never curse trouble!" Moby and Ruby said and smile.  
"Alright!" I said and smile. "The foods is done!"  
"Tee hee…" Eve said and giggle.  
"What are you laughing at?" I ask.  
"Nothing…just looking at your smile face and it's make me happy and laugh." Eve said and smile.  
"Hmph! Are you teasing me?" I said madly.  
"N-no! It's not like that!" Eve said.  
"Really? Then let's eat then." I said and carry a plate of food to the table.  
Then Blaze running toward us.  
"Woof!"  
"Oh, so you are really came running over." Eve said and smile.  
"Woof! Woof!"  
"Looks like he is hungry." I said and smile.  
"We are also!" Moby said.  
"Okay then." Eve said and giggle.  
"Bon Apatite!" I said.  
"Mmm…! So…good!" Eve said and smile.  
"Yay! Elsword and Eve cooking is so good!" Ruby said happily.  
"Mine is good, too…" Eve said and keep eating.  
"Really? Then let me taste it." I said and take the spoon from Eve and take it to my mouth.  
"Hey! I already bite those!" Eve said madly.  
"Mm! So good! Your cooking isn't bad." I said and laugh a little.  
"Okay, thanks…" Eve said and blush a little.  
"Woof!"  
"Hm? Is this a dog? I never saw one before!" Moby said and smile.  
"It is, Moby. Cute!" Ruby said and smile.  
"Woof!"  
"Anyway…Moby and Ruby. What did you guys made from?" I ask.  
"What?" Eve said by surprise.  
"…." They went silence.  
"Well…we made from the junk around the world." Ruby said sadly.  
"Yeah…we just made by King Nasod." Moby said.  
(King…Nasod?) I thought by surprise. (I just defeat him a year ago…did he just create this two robots?)  
"Elsword? What's wrong, you're quiet all of the sudden…" Eve said worry.  
"No…nothing." I said.  
"Elsword. We know that you just defeat King Nasod before." Moby said.  
"Huh? You defeat him?" Eve ask.  
"That's…yeah." I said.  
"Huh? You sound sad. Anything happen?" Eve ask.  
"No. I just can't remember that day…when I was defeat the King Nasod. I remember that I was defeat with someone…" I said sadly. "…Someone really important to me."  
"…Really…important?" Eve said sadly.  
"Heh…sorry for saying too much." I said and smile. "I go to shower, then."  
Then I walk away to the bathroom.

Eve's Point Of View…~

I sit on the couch while Elsword is taking shower thinking something.  
(Someone important…) I thought. (What is this feelings? I think we fight King Nasod before…)  
"Eve! What's wrong?" Moby said worry.  
"Are you thinking something?" Ruby ask.  
(Well…just ignore it then. It's just my imagination!) I thought and smile.  
"Hey? What's wrong with you, Eve? You are crazy all of the sudden?" Ruby said and laugh.  
"N-no I am not! Just…thinking a little thought." I said.  
Then, there's was a knock on the door.  
"Um…it's Grace, can I come in?"  
"O-oh! Just a minute!" I said answer back.  
"Huh? Who is Grace?" Moby said.  
"Shh! She will hear you!" I whispered. "Anyway, you guys have to hide from now."  
"Okay…" Moby and Ruby said and fly away to under the table.  
"Phew…okay…" I said calmly and open the door. Then I saw Grace standing there.  
"Oh, hello." I said and smile.  
"Hello, Miss Eve." Grace said and smile. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure please come in." I said.  
Then Grace step in, looking around the room.  
"Hm…Elsword have a nice room. I feel bad for him that he have a worst wife." Grace said evilly.  
"Oh, alright then. Please take a seat, I will make some tea." I said. While I was going to walk into the kitchen, the bathroom door open.  
"Wow, Eve. You should try shower too." Elsword said and silence. "G-Grace!"  
"Huh?!" I said. "Elsword! Come here!"  
Then I decide to pull Elsword back into the bathroom.  
"Hey! Why did Grace here?!" Elsword said by surprise.  
"Shhh! You're too loud, she can hear you!" I whispered.  
"You're right." Elsword said and whispered.  
"I don't have a choice that to let her in. Sorry…" I said sadly.  
"Why are you apology? It's not your fault." Elsword said and smile.  
"Alright…but, what are we going to do?" I ask.  
"Hm…we have to make her leave." Elsword said.  
(Argh, okay…how…)I thought.  
"….What? You're not going to take a shower with me?!" Elsword said out loud.  
(W-what?!)  
"H-hey…what's up with you?!" I whispered. "She could heard us!"  
"I want her to hear us. I think if we said like this. She will leave." Elsword said.  
"Oh…" I said. I was finally understand what he wants to do.  
"C'mon, let's take a bath together!~" Elsword said it again.  
"…What are you saying, Elsword? Miss Grace just here just now!" I said out loud.  
"Good…keep saying it." Elsword whispered and smile.  
"Mmhmm…" I said and nodded.  
"Aw c'mon, please? I will wash your body, Eve." Elsword said and smile.  
"No, that'll be too embarrassing." I said.  
"What? I see your body everyday!" Elsword said.  
"W-what?!" I said whispered in surprise. I can't believe he's gonna said that.  
"Say something quick!" Elsword whispered.  
"Okay…" I said and blushing. "Then we have to wait for Miss Grace is leaving then. I will bath with you."  
"Yay! Then we have to wait for her to leave, then we can take a bath!" Elsword said and hug me.  
(H-hey!) I thought and my face blush red.  
Then the bathroom door open. We both look back and saw Miss Grace there with a mad look on his face.  
"What are you two doing?!" Grace said madly.  
"Oh, sorry. It's our lovely hugging." Elsword said and smile.  
"Why did you two do this in front of me?! Hmph! I'm leaving!" Grace said madly and walk away and shut the door behind her.  
"Phew…" I said in relive.  
"She go away…" Elsword said and walk away and sit down on the conch. Then I decide to sit next to him.  
"I wonder why is she come in here?" I said curious.  
"Yeah. I curious that too. Anyway, where's Moby and Reby?" Elsword ask.  
*Sorry for the reader. I just know that Ruby is change to Reby. XD Keep reading! ^^*  
"Oh, they're under the table." I said. "Hey guys. Come out already."  
"…." There was no answer.  
"Huh? Moby? Reby?" I called out a name and walk toward the table and look under it. They was gone.  
"M-Moby and Redy are gone!" I said like shock.  
"Huh?" Elsword said and walk over to me. "How?"  
"I-I don't know! Elsword, we have to find them!" I said and start crying.  
"H-hey! Why are you crying?" Elsword said and patted my head.  
"…Sniff…I don't know. My feelings right now is a sadness. I have to find Moby and Reby. Nobody wants them. I have to find them!" I said and turn to Elsword with a serious face. Then he smile at me.  
"Sure. Let's go find them." Elsword said. "But we have to think who is took them."  
"Took them? I think they fly away or playing." I said.  
Then Blaze walk over.  
"Woof!"  
"Hm? What is it?" I said. I think he was about to tell me something.  
"Woof! I see Moby and Reby go with that women, Woof!"  
"Oh…I see-…" I said. "I-It's talk!"  
"Talk?" Elsword said curious.  
"Yes! Listen, Blaze is talk!" I said like surprise.  
"What? What are you talking about? Blaze can't talk?" Elsword said and patted my head again. "Your brain is start getting confuse." Then he laugh.  
"Really?! Ahhh….I think I worry too much…" I said and sit down on my knee.  
Then Elsword laughing very hard.  
"Hahahhahahha…!" Elsword laugh and sitting next to me.  
"W-what?!" I ask with my face blush red.  
"N-nothing…! Hahaha…!" Elsword said and keep laughing.  
"What? You are going crazy too?!" I ask.  
"N-no! W-well. Hahaha!" Elsword said and laugh and laugh.  
"Argh…then I leave then." I said and stand up, but Elsword grab my hand and pull me down.  
"Whoa!"  
"Hehheh. Well, he can talk." Elsword said and smile.  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me back then?" I ask.  
"Sorry! I forgot. I got him from the El village." Elsword said. "My father said that he can talk."  
"Really?" I said by surprise. "Then Blaze is talk!"  
"Of course, Woof!"  
"Okay. I just heard that you said that Grace take the two of them?" Elsword said.  
"Yes! I see that she is took them, Woof!"  
"Huh?! Why did she do that?!" Elsword said madly. "We have to go to her room. Let's go, Eve."  
Then he walk away.  
(Did he really that angry?) I thought and follow him.

The two of us was in front of Grace's room. I knock on the door but no answer.  
"Hey. Miss Grace. Open the door, please!" I said.  
"We know that you took Moby and Reby! Open up!" Elsword said madly. "If you don't, we have to go in."  
"…." It was silence.  
Then Elsword open the door. There was no one in there.  
"Did she go out or something?" I ask.  
"Maybe." Elsword said and close the door.  
Then the man walk pass us.  
"Oh. Excuse me sir!" Elsword said.  
"Yes?" Answer the man.  
"Do you know where the owner of this room go?"  
"Oh. I see her went down stairs."  
"Really?! Thank you, Sir!" Elsword said happily. "Let's go Eve."  
Then he grab my hand and tag me along.

We was here at the parking lot. Then I notice that Miss Grace was holding Moby and Reby in her arms.  
"Elsword! I see Miss Grace!" I said and running toward her.  
"Eve! Wait!" Elsword said and follow me.  
"Hey, Miss Grace!" I said and place my hand on her shoulder. Then she turn around me with a knife in her hand.  
"Don't come closer…or I'll kill you!" Grace said madly.  
"Eve. Stay behind me." Elsword said and hide me behind him.  
"Elsword…" I called out his name in worried.  
"Hmph. That's easy." Grace said and laugh. "You two want this little fluffy?"  
"Grace. Give them back. They're important to Eve. If you kill them, I will never forgive you." Elsword said madly.  
"Oh…really? Then, I kill them. You two going to be unhappy." Grace smile evil.  
"Miss Grace, please don't!" I said. "Moby and Reby is my-…"  
"It's too late." Grace said. "This two is have more power than you think."  
"What do you mean?" Elsword ask.  
"Hmph. I know already. This two was made by the King Nasod. This two was just a junk but…they are not. I decide to steal them away from you. This two can kill someone with their hand." Grace said and smile. Then she take a knife in her hand. When she was going to stab Moby and Reby, Elsword grab Grace's hand and try to get a knife out of her hand.  
"Eve! Try to wake Moby and Reby up!" Elsword said.  
"What are you doing?! Let go of me! You'll be hurt!" Grace said.  
"Moby! Reby! Wake up!" I said and shake their body. "Ahh…this won't work!"  
"Argh!"  
"Elsword!"  
When Miss Grace going to stab Elsword. I quickly take a knife of her hand and throw away.  
"Argh!" Grace said madly. "You two will regret this!"  
"There was no next time. Grace, no matter what you trying to hurt Eve or steal Moby and Reby away from us. I will protect Eve." Elsword said seriously.  
(What…? Is he said all that true…or pretend it?) I thought.  
"…Hmph! I will never giving up on you as well!" Grace said madly and walk away.  
"Geez…that women…I wonder why she's so devil like that. Right, Eve?" Elsword said, turning toward me.  
"Argh…"  
"Eve!" Elsword said and run toward me. "Eve, are you okay?!"  
"It's okay though." I said and smile. "It's just a piece of cut…"  
"How?! When did you get cut?!" Elsword said worried.  
"Hey, I told you it's not hurt!" I said.  
"Okay okay…I think you have to take a medicine." Elsword said.  
"Hey! Were you listening to me?!" I said madly.  
"…." Elsword was quiet for a minute.  
"Elsword?"  
"I won't leave you like that." Elsword said and smile.  
"…!" I was embarrassed by his words. My face blush red.  
"N-nynn…"  
"Moby? Reby?" I called out.  
"Ah…Eve?" Moby said.  
"Wow! You're waking up, finally!" I said and smile in relive.  
"Yay! Eve, we miss youuu!" Reby said and run to hug me. Then Moby run to hug me.  
"Hahaha…what a cute Nasod." Elsword said and smile.  
"Elsword, did you say something?" I ask.  
"Oh, no, nothing." Elsword said and turn his head away.  
"Hey, Eve. What is that cut?" Moby ask.  
"You were hurt?! Let's get the medicine!" Reby said worried.  
"Er…it's just a little cut…" I said.  
"See? They just said like l do!" Elsword said.  
"Argh, fine!" I said and stand up.  
"No, no, no, no." Elsword said. "I should be the one carry you."  
"What?! N-no! Don't even think you can carry me! It's-…"  
I wasn't finish my sentence, Elsword suddenly take my in his arms.  
"Hey! Let me down!" I said embarrassed.  
"Never!" Elsword said and giggle and carry me back to his room.

When we get back to Elsword's room. Elsword was put me down on the couch VERY hard.  
"Ouch! Why are you put me down like that?! It's hurt!" I said madly.  
"A-argh…s-sorry." Elsword said like somewhere of his body is hurt.  
"Elsword? You sound like you got a wound…" I said worried.  
"What? N-no. I didn't have one." Elsword said faintly.  
"What? Let me see." I said and touch Elsword's arms.  
"Huh?! You got a big cut!" I said and start to cry.  
"Argh…it's okay." Elsword said.  
"Moby, Reby. Can you heal Elsword?!" I said worried.  
"Hm…I think we can!" Moby said and smile.  
"Really?! Use it now!" I said.  
"Okay!" Reby said and start healing Elsword and me too.  
"Wow. Feels so gooddd…" I said and smile.  
"…I don't even think they can heal us." Elsword said and laugh.  
"Hmph! You're doing something that you shouldn't!" I said madly.  
"…You too, Dummy…" Elsword said and smile, then he patted my head. "If you almost die that time, what am I going to do?"  
"…That's true. You can't look for girls to pretend to be your wife." I said and laugh.  
"No, that's not it." Elsword said seriously. "It's like…if you die, I just…"  
(What are you trying to say?) I thought curious.  
"…It's like I have fallen in love…with you."  
"…What…?" I said by surprise.  
"Elsword…? What did you just say to Eve?!" Moby said like shock.  
"…Did Elsword said that Elsword fallen in love with Eve?!" Reby said by surprise.  
"…." Elsword was silence. I can see that he is blushing.  
"Elsword…" I said. "You're…kidding, right?"  
"…Kidding? How should I kidding to you at a time like this?" Elsword said seriously. "We was here together…everyday. It's like we're the real couple."  
"What're you saying?" I said like confuse.  
"…I said that I love you." Elsword said and smile.  
(What?!)  
Then I heard Elsword giggle.  
"Hehheheh."  
"W-what? Why are you laughing?!" I said.  
"Hahahah!" Elsword laugh happily. "I-I'm kidding!"  
"What?!"  
"Whatttt?! We was going to believe Elsword!" Mob said in disappointment.  
"I was just-…it's so funny, your face!" Elsword said and keep laughing.  
"W-why are you kidding like that?! That scared me!" I said madly.  
"Sorry! I was just thinking something fun, so I decide to bully you!" Elsword said and smile.  
"That's mean!" I said.  
"Hahaha. Well, you should get going. You should go to shower." Elsword said and walk away into the kitchen.  
(…Did Elsword said that was true or…kidding?) I thought.

Elsword's Point Of View…~

(Oh my god…that was close!) I thought while drink a water. (…Why am I saying like that?! Bad Elsword! Bad Elsword! If she know that I love her, she will be so shock.)  
then I start to love her more and more while I was living with her.

End of Chapter 6…


	7. Chapter 7

Author Thinking~

Som: Oh my…GODDDD! It takes like 3 weeks to finish one chapter XD

Elsword: I know right?! We're sooo gonna die right now!

Eve: What? I'm not dying yet! ^^

Raven: It was because you were a nasod! Som didn't make a food for us to eat in 3 weeks… = =

Som: W-what?! Actually, you guys should just die by now!

Chung: What is that suppose to mean, Honey? T_T

Ara: Som…can you make a foods for all of us? :D

Aisha: Please! XD

Som: Er…I think I didn't have a choice to cook XD

Elsword: What? You're a bad cook? :D

Som: I am not! It was just…I don't know, I think you guys will like it or don't like it or like it.

Chung: Confuse = =

Eve: Make food for me too! I am a nasod, but I can still eat! ^^

Elsword: Really?! That's awesome! ^^

Ara: Hehhehe. Som is a good cook!

Som: I think? = = Fine! I will make it! :D

Everyone: Yayy! :O

After…a while… XD

Som: Here done!

Elsword: Yesss! We all are sooo hungry!

Ara: Hahah. So…

Everyone: Bon Apatite!

Eve: Wow! Yummy!

Chung: Honey, you're a great cook. ^^

Som: Well, I just didn't even think that you guys will like it. :D

Raven: We all like your cooking. XD

Ara: Soooo good… ^^

Aisha: I can't believe I love the foods that you made today!~ :D

Chung: Yum, yum, yum! XD

Som: Er…if you can eat while watch me type a story, then you can. XD

Elsword: Do it! :D

Eve: Okay…reading time?~

Chung: Yummy!~

Ara: Chung, can you said something else than that word? = =

Chung: Why? This food is yummy…~ XD

2+2+2= ?

Aisha: 6 of course! XD

Elsword: Wah…you so smart… T_T

Aisha: I'm smarter than you then! :D

Som: Let's go. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Our Promise.

Everyone was on a trip in the village. That's Ren's Village. Everyone was shock for a minute that Ren is a prince from this village. We didn't know that he is a prince. Well, everyone have no work so we all agree to go to the trip.  
"Wow! Your village is soooo pretty!" Moby said and smile.  
"Moby! Quiet down, people can heard you." I said.  
"Reby sooo exited!" Reby said happily.  
"Our village is doing well." Ren said and smile.  
"We didn't even know that you're a prince, Ren." Elsword said.  
"Yeah, that was a shock." Chung said and laugh.  
"Eve! That shop store is so cute! Wanna go there?" Rena said and smile.  
"Yay! Let's gooo!" I said and run away to the shop.  
"Eve! Wait for meee!" Rena said and follow me.  
"What a kid…" Aisha said and follow Rena.  
"Ah..! You two, wait for meeee!" Ara said happily and follow Aisha.  
"You four are a kid." Elsword said and laugh.  
"Soo…Elsword. What do you think about Eve? Is she a good friend or good wife? Kunihiko ask and giggle.  
"S-stop asking that, please! I think of her as a friend, okay Uncle?" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"You guys can go somewhere else if you interested." Ren said and smile.  
"Elsword, you should follow Eve. She doesn't have a bodyguard." Takao said like teasing.  
"Oh my god. Just go. I just want to take a trip already." Yamato said.  
"Fine, fine…" Elsword said and follow Aisha.

Me, Rena and Aisha was in the shop. I was looking for cloths. There was a lot of them.  
"Wow! They're all so cute!" I said and smile.  
"Eve, I think this will suite you best!" Moby said and smile.  
"Hm? I think this one is suite Eve!" Reby said and smile.  
"…The two of them is suite me, I guess." I said and giggle. "You two don't have to fight over this though."  
"Everything that you wear is suite you, Eve."  
Then I notice that there was someone behind me. So, I turn around, I saw Elsword standing in front of me.  
"Oh, you come here too? Why?" I ask.  
"Everyone said that I have to guard you." Elsword said shyly. "They are so annoying so I decide to come here."  
"Okay…" I said. "So, what are these two suite me the most?"  
Then I show him the dress.  
"Hm…" Elsword said and stare for a minute. Then he looks away.  
(Huh? What now?) I thought.  
"Oh, that dress would suite you the most, Eve." Elsword said and pointing at the dress.  
Then I turn to that direction.  
"…Wow! It's so cute!" I said and smile.  
"…A ribbon around waist? How did Elsword pick that one for Eve?!" Moby said curious.  
"Because I know Eve the best! Since we were friend, I know what Eve like or dislike." Elsword said happily.  
"Huh? Really?" I said by surprise. "…But I was the only one that I don't know anything about you…"  
"Hm? That's okay! We can know each other more." Elsword said and smile. "Oh, by the way. Try this on first!"  
Then he pull out a dress for me.  
"Thank you." I said and walk away with the dress.  
"Elsword, Elsword!" Moby said.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you like Eve?" Reby ask.  
"N-no! I think of her as a friend…" Elsword said shyly.  
"Reaallly?"  
"Yes, really!"

After when I put the dress on. I step out of the clothing room. I see Elsword was in front of me.  
"…Wow…" Elsword said and stare at me.  
"H-hey…don't stare at me like that!" I said shyly.  
"Oh wow! Eve, you're so pretty!" Moby said by surprise.  
"Yeah! Elsword, how do you know this dress is going to suite Eve?!" Reby ask.  
"…Because I am her husband?" Elsword said teasing.  
"Really?" I said teasing back. "Then, let's look for your cloths, Darling."  
"H-hey! I was just joking!" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"Aw…I thought you would say seriously…" Reby said.  
"Haahaha…I knew that Elsword was joking." I said and laugh. "I decide to play along!"  
"Hehehe! But, Eve is so cute!" Moby said and smile.  
"Reaaallly cute!" Reby said. "Did you think so, Elsword?"  
"O-of course I am!" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"Oh, Elsword." I ask and smile. "Did you want me to choose a shirt for you?"  
"Huh?" Elsword said by surprise. "…Can you? I want a shirt from my friends someday…"  
"Of course! Heheh!" I said and giggle. "You can tell me what kind of you like."  
"Really? Then…" Elsword said and put his hand over my shoulder.  
(H-hey! Don't he care that everyone would be watching?!) I thought embarrassed.  
"You can pick whatever you want. I'll wait here." Elsword said and smile.  
"O-okay! But can you let go off me? If everyone seen it, they'll get a wrong idea…" I said shyly.  
"Why not? You're my wife after all…" Elsword said.  
"We are only pretend it!" I said.  
"Okay. I'll wait. But please chose best shirts for me." Elsword said and laugh.  
"Okay…I just go…already." I said and walk away.  
"Hope that she will choose some good shirt?" Moby said and giggle.  
"Yeah…" Elsword said and walk way.  
"Wait, what did he say?" Reby said curious.

After a while, after I change. I go look for shirt for Elsword. I already have two shirts for him. I was about going to look for three then there's a four man walking up toward me.  
"Hey girl, what's up?"  
"You're alone? Why don't you come with us?"  
"What's that in your hand? Is that a shirt for your boyfriend?"  
"Aw…you have a boyfriend? That's no fair…"  
"No, I'm not…" I said like nervous.  
(Oops…that's slip out of my mouth! No, what am I going to do?!) I thought in a hurry.  
"Oh, that's good. How about done shopping and go out with us?"  
"G-go out with you guys?!" I said by surprise.  
"What? Exited? If you exited that much…"  
Then the man grab my arm.  
"Then let's go?"  
"H-hey! W-wait. I already have—"  
I haven't finished my sentence. Elsword then grab the man arm.  
"Sorry, but this girl right here is my girl." Elsword said and smile. Then he dragged me toward him.  
(E-Elsword?! What is he saying?!) I thought madly.  
"What? But you said you don't have a boyfriend…"  
"E-er…" I said awkward.  
"Are you really her boyfriend? You two didn't seem like it."  
"IS it because you guys jealous?" Elsword said. "She's my best girlfriend that I ever had."  
"What?! Jealous? Hey dude. Do you want a fight?"  
"Elsword…" I said worried. "Please don't have a fight."  
I was notice that Moby and Reby are behind me. So I whispered. "Don't move."  
"Hey, I don't want a fight here." Elsword said and make sad face.  
"What? You scared? Then, here's a deal. If you hand over your girlfriend, we won't have a fight with you."  
"But if you don't hand over, we have to have a fight."  
"Elsword…hand me over them." I said.  
"Hey, are you guys fight over this girl? I will tell you what." Elsword said. "This girl is just a normal girl, if you be her boyfriend, she's going to treat you badly."  
(W-what?! Why is he saying that?!) I thought curious.  
"What do you mean?" Ask the man.  
"Hm? What I mean is…" Elsword said. "If you live with her. She's going to be like a witch!"  
"W-wha-…" Haven't finish my sentence, Elsword grab my mouth and whispered.  
"Just let me do this."  
"M..mhmp!" I said. Then he release me.  
"So, back to the story." Elsword said and grinned like evil. "…But if you want her that much. She might slap you in the face."  
"W-what?! She's that devil?!"  
"T-then. We all have to go, byeeee!"  
Then the four man run off the shop.  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" I said madly. "I didn't like a witch that much!"  
"Hey, they just run off. Don't you even going to thanks me?" Elsword said.  
"Yeah, thanks!" I said madly. "Now, why did you say that I'm—…"  
"I was worry about you." Elsword said with a serious face.  
"…!" I was remain in silence. I know that he was worried about me. But I was the one who curse him trouble…  
"Yeah…I know that you're worried about me. Sorry to curse you a trouble…" I said sadly.  
Then Elsword pat my head.  
"It's okay. I know you was worry about me too." Elsword said and smile. "We're a couple after all."  
"Yep! Anyway, I got a shirt for ya!" I said happily. "Three shirts for you."  
"Really?! Can I try it on?" Elsword said exited.  
(Hehe. He's like a kid…) I thought and giggle.  
"Sure, you can go try them in."  
"Okay!" Elsword said and walk away to the fitting room.  
"Moby..." Reby said. "They're falling in loveee!"  
"W-what?!" Startle, I look at the two of them.  
"Of course…! Eve and Elsword going to get marry!" Moby said and smile.  
"H-hey, stop it! They can hear you!" I said embarrassed. "But I have to thanks him anyway…"

After Elsword come out of the fitting room, I was stared at him like he was stared at me. He was like a prince that wear a different outfits. He was so handsome.  
(Oh wow! That's looks great on him!) I thought exited. (…His look make my hearth skip a beat…)  
"So? This looks great, right?" Elsword ask with a smile.  
"Of course they are!" I said and smile.  
"Eve is compliment you!" Moby said and smile.  
"She looks soooo happy that you look like a new man!" Reby said teasing.  
"Really? I never heard of that." Elsword said and smile.  
"Hahaha. Of course I was happy." I said and smile.  
"…Really? Am I?!" Elsword said exited.  
"Elsword, you sound like a kid now…" I said and giggle.  
Then Rena, Aisha and Ara walk over.  
"Oh, Eve." Ara said. "How's going with Elsword?"  
"Oooh~…! Are you guys on a date? You two got a dress and shirts!~" Rena said teasing.  
"If they're been dating, I feels bad for Eve." Aisha said sadly. "Elsword is sooo bad. Eve is going to be soooo sad and cry…"  
"Hey, purple head. You're too much." Elsword said and grinned like evil grin. "I wasn't that bad didn't I?"?  
"Hehehe. Of course you're not." I said and smile.  
"Whattt?! Eve is so kind!" Ara said by surprise. "Did you guys falling in love already?!"  
"W-we did not!" I said embarrassed.  
"Eve…of course you two are!" Moby said and smile.  
"H-hey! Stop it!" I said embarrassed.  
"Anyway, we all have to go back to the castle. Ren and everybody else are waiting." Rena said.  
"Huh? They're waiting?! Then we all have to goooo!" I said and handing Elsword cloths. "Pay this to the counter, I will pay you back laterrr!"  
"W-what?!" Elsword said like shock. Then I run away to the shop.  
"What is wrong with her?!" Elsword said. "Argh…fine. I have to pay then."  
"Hmmmm…? You have enough money?" Aisha said. "This is a pretty dress! Oh my god!"  
"Wow! So cute!" Ara said and smile.  
"Hm…Aisha is right. I didn't have enough money." Elsword said then making sad face.  
Then he noticed that there was something in the shirt pocket. He decided to pull it out. There was a note and a dollar in it.  
"'Sorry to make you pay. These shirts are for you, I hope you love it. Eve…'" Elsword said, then the smiling face appear in his face.  
"Hm? Eve wrote that?" Rena ask.  
"And the moneyyyy…!" Reby said and smile.  
"Thank you…Eve." Elsword said and smile.  
"Elsword, did you say something?" Aisha ask.  
"Nah. Nothin'." Elsword said. "Well, you guys can go first. I will go after you."  
"Okay. Good luck." Ara said and walking away out of the shop. Then Rena and Aisha follow her.  
"Hm…I have to do something for Eve!" Elsword said and smile. His word was kind of serious.

Elsword's Point Of View…~

Everyone was in the castle and talking to the King and the Queen. They both was nice and let us stay in the castle in 2 days.  
"Thank you, mother and father too." Ren said and smile. "I think the rooms are enough."  
"It is enough." The Queen said and smile.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." Everyone said and smile.  
"But, is it okay that in here is having enough rooms?" Raven said.  
"Of course it is!" Rena said and smile. "It's the castle after all."  
"Hahaha…it is have enough room." The King said and smile. "Hey, Daniel. Can you take them to their room?"  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Daniel said and bow. "This way."  
Then we all follow him. I think someone stare at Eve from behind. But I think it was just my imagination, so I decide to walk next to Eve.  
"Eve. I think you should be careful." I said.  
"What, be careful of what?" Eve said curious.  
"I think someone stare at you from behind." I said worried.  
"Really, then I have to be careful…" Eve said and make sad face.  
(I think I was worried her too much…) I thought sadly.

Eve's Point Of View…~

When we all got into the room, everyone was shock because the room was big enough for seven of us.  
"Oh my god!" Rena said by surprise. "This room was hugeeeee!"  
"I know right?!" Aisha said and smile. "I don't even think this castle was having a huge room like this!"  
"Thank you, Daniel. You may go back. If anything happens, I'll call you." Ren said.  
"Yes, Your Highness." Daniel said and bow. Then he walked out of the room.  
(Hmm…it's like just Elsword said.) I thought. (I think Daniel look at me before he left…I wonder what is he?)  
"There was seven bed." Elsword said. "Where did you guys have to sleep?"  
"Oh, we sleep in the room next to yours." Takao said and smile. "In the night, we can sneak out of the room."  
"Yeah, of course. I want to sleep with Eve…" Saeki said teasing.  
"Pervert…" Ren said and laugh.  
"O-okay? Just don't sneak out of the room." I said shyly.  
"It's okay Eve." Elsword said and put his arms around my shoulder. "If they do, I will protect you."  
Then my face blush red like fire. I feels like my body was on fire, I wonder why?  
"Right, right. The couple has to protect their love ones." Rena said and giggle.  
"Mmhmm." I said and nodded. "I was get use to it that you guys was teasing me."  
"What? We didn't teasing on you." Raven said. "We said that because—"  
Then Elsword put his hand above Raven's mouth.  
"R-Raven! Don't say it!" Elsword said like embarrassed. "It's so embarrassing…"  
"What?" I said curious. "What are you going to tell me?"  
"I-it's nothing!" Elsword said and smile weakly.  
"Hm? Now Moby is curious!" Moby said.  
It was funny though when Elsword is blushing. I wonder why I think that, but I just did.  
(Did I…love Elsword already?) I thought, blushing. (OH MY GOD! I will ever going to love him! Ever, ever ,ever, ever!)  
"What's wrong, Eve?" Chung said and stare at me. "You're blushing?"  
"What?! Eve does?!" Yuta said by surprise.  
"Why is she blushing?" Kunihiko said and giggle. "Is she shy about something?"  
"A-ah…!" Startle, I look at Elsword. "N-no! Everything just fine, really!"  
"Hey! Kunihiko is the one who ask you, then why are you looking at me?!" Elsword ask shyly.  
"I-it's nothing!" I said shyly. "Anyway…I don't know what to do next…"  
"Oh, I know! How about we go to play swimming?" Ara said like exited.  
"What?! Really? I agree!" Takao said happily.  
"Well, if everyone agree, then I agree." Yamato said.  
"Alright! Let's gooooo!" Elsword said and smile.  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered, excepted me. Inside my feelings was a sadness. I hope Elsword would know how I feels right now.

We all was walking down to the pool behind the castle with swimming suite. I was in swimming suite too. I was kind of shy though that I wear them.  
"Oh my god!" Saeki said by surprise. "Eve's swimming suite is so cute!"  
"Oh yeah, you're right!" Rena said and smile.  
"Eve, you're blushing!" Aisha said and giggle. "Are you shy about something?"  
"Ah…n-no…" I said and turn my head away. "It's nothing…"  
(Oh my god…why am I wearing this?! I just got to tell them that I can't even swim then I just don't get to wear this!) I thought madly.  
Then I notice that Elsword was staring at me. My face was burn like fire even more.  
"Eve…" Elsword said, his face blush red. "That swimming suite kind of suite you."  
"Oh…thanks…" I said shyly.  
"Anyway, let's playyy!" Ara said and smile, then she run over the pool. Then the others follow her. I was the only one who sitting in the chair, alone. Then my eye was look over to Elsword that I don't even know that I stare at him.  
(…Elsword. I wonder if he still remember it?) I thought and smile weakly.  
Then Elsword turn around and look at me. Then he smile.  
"Eve! Didn't you like to play with us? It's fun!" Elsword shouted.  
"No…it's okay." I said.  
(Even though. It's okay if he doesn't remember it. I'm a nasod, I can't even swim…) I thought sadly.  
"Eve…I know what are you been thinking…" Moby said sadly.  
"Yeah, we can read your mind." Reby said.  
"I know." I said and sit down my knee. "I wonder if Elsword still remember it?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Huh?!" Startle, I look at Elsword who was sitting next to me. I didn't even know that he was there.  
"So, what do you say that again?" Elsword ask.  
"Ah! It's nothing!" I said and smile weakly.  
"What? Is there something that you hide from me?" Elsword said curious. Then he drew his face closer to me.  
"H-hey! You're too close!" I said shyly.  
"Just tell me what did you just said." Elsword said and smile.  
"…." I was silent for a minute, but…  
(If I said that, maybe he would remember it…) I thought.  
"Alright! I'll tell you." I said.  
"Okay, I'm listening." Elsword said and smile.  
"Well…" I said and look straight at Elsword's face. "Do you…remember that thing?"  
"Hm? What thing?" Elsword said curious.  
"…." I remain in silence. "I knew it, you don't remember…"  
"…Eve?"  
"It's okay though…" I said and smile.  
"…That promise…is that?!" Elsword mumble to himself.  
(…I knew it…he doesn't remember anything at all!) I thought sadly. I feels like I was about to cry.  
"Eve." Elsword said and warp his arm around my shoulder. "…I remember that promise."  
"…Hun?" I remain in silence by surprise. "…Really, are you?"  
"I am." Elsword said and smile sweetly. "…Our promise…it's still the same."  
(I'm so happy that he still remember.) I thought and smile.  
"Oh my god!" Rena whispered. "Why are they hugging?!"  
"'Cause they're falling in love!" Chung whispered back.  
"…The promise is that…" Elsword said and whispered in my ear. "…When the two of us grown up, we will always protected each other. Is that right?"  
"…Of course we are." I said and smile. "…That was kind of sweet though…"  
"Really? So, you're remember." Elsword said and smile. "Wait…did you said 'Sweet'?"  
"Y-yeah!" I said like embarrassed. "Now, let go of me, please!"  
"…No…" Elsword said and hug me tighter even more. "Do you…remember another promise?"  
"H-hm? Another promise?" I said curious.  
(I didn't know that, didn't I?) I thought.  
"Hm…I think you don't remember, huh?" Elsword said. His voice was kind of embarrassed. "Phew…you shouldn't have to remember, though."  
Then he release me.  
"Hm? Why did you sound so embarrassed.?" I said curious.  
"N-nothing!" Elsword said shyly. "It's just that…"  
"Hey, I don't know what are you trying to say…" I said.  
"O-okay! It's just…" Elsword said and turn his head away. "…That promise is kind of embarrassing…"  
"Hm? Embarrassing? How?" I said and curious even more.  
"I will tell you if I'm ready." Elsword said and smile.  
"Okay…"  
"Eve! I read his mind!" Moby said exited.  
"What?! You guys can read my mind?!" Elsword said by surprise.  
"OF course, we can!" Reby said and smile.  
"So, what did he thought in his mind?" I ask.  
"Oh, he thought—"  
Then Elsword put his hand cover Moby's mouth.  
"D-don't say it!" Elsword said shyly.  
"Mmmph!"  
"Reby, can you read his mind?" I ask.  
"No…Moby is the only one who can do it." Reby said sadly. "…But I'm learning it!"  
"Good, keep learning!" I said and smile. "Elsword…can you release Moby now?"  
"B-but, if I release Moby. Moby is going to say what's in my mind!" Elsword said embarrassed.  
"Mmmp! I w-won't say it!" Moby said.  
(…His action was kind of cute though…) I thought and smile sweetly.  
"Hey, Eve." Elsword said and release Moby. "Why are you smile like that?"  
"Oh, nothing!" I said and smile. "Anyway, where's the others?"  
"Oh yeah." Elsword said and look around. "They're gone. What is wrong with them?"  
"Hey, hey." Rena whispered. "I think we should go out. They would curious why we're all gone."  
"Okay. But I want to watch them." Raven whispered back and giggle.  
Then I see everyone walk out behind the wall.  
"Aisha, why didn't you look first that your watch was in your bag?" Chung said in disappointed.  
"H-hey! Don't blame me! Were we just watch—I mean…we were just looking together…" Aisha said and smile weakly.  
"Yeah, right." Raven said.  
"So, how are you two doing?" Yata ask.  
"Good." I said and smile.  
"Mmhmmp…" Elsword said and nodded. "I know that you guys were listening?"  
"…W-what? N-no way! We were helping Aisha find her watch." Ara said like embarrassed.  
"Yeah, t-that's right!" Kunihiko said and smile weakly.  
"…You two were doing something?" Saeki said like he jealous.  
"No…? We were just talking about the past." I said and smile.  
"Wow…that's kind of relive…" Saeki said and smile.  
"What? You jealous? They will never do something like that." Yamato said. "If they do…"  
"S-stop it!" Elsword said embarrassed. "We didn't do anything. Yamato, you're over thinking…"  
"Really, then why did your face flush?" Yamato ask teasing.  
"It's nothing…" I said shyly.  
(Did they being honest?! I think everyone was watching us behind there, but…whatever. I don't care.) I thought and turn my head away.  
"Don't you guys want to swim?" I ask.  
"Oh yeah." Ren said. "Well, we all change our mind."  
"Huh? Where are we going next?!" Elsword said exited.  
"We were going to…hm…I don't know." Ren said and laugh.  
"Oh…how about we go watch sunset?" Aisha said and smile. "It's almost evening."  
"Oh yeah. Good idea. I never watch sunset before." Takao said.  
(Sunset…) I thought. (Talk about it, I never saw one before. In our kingdom doesn't have that.)  
"Okay. I know where to go." Ren said and smile. "You guys go change and met me outside, okay?"  
"Okay!" Rena said exited. "I wonder what it's like."  
"Eve, aren't you exited?!" Moby said and smile.  
"Yeah…" I said sadly. I was notice that Elsword was looking at me. I know what he was thinking by now.

Elsword's Point Of View…~

We all was here on the mountain. It is almost the sun has to set. I was turn to look at Eve who has a sadly face on her.  
(I know…what was she thinking by now. In her kingdom doesn't have sunset…but in El village, it has. We were watching the sunset together…looks like she doesn't remember….) I thought sadly. 'Cause I know how she was feeling by now.  
I see her was sitting on the grass. I decide to sit next to her.  
"Eve, you remember?" I ask.  
"…Remember…what?" Eve ask.  
"We were watching sunset together, you don't remember didn't you?" I said sadly.  
"I wasn't. Why not?" Eve said. Her voice was kind of cold to me.  
"No. Nothing. I just think you should remember our watching sunset together…" I said and look away.  
"….." Eve was silence for a minute. Her face was look kind of far, far away. I wonder why.  
"Elsword…" Eve called out my name. Then she smiled at me. "…Sorry for being cold to you. I don't know why I was."  
"…It's okay." I said and smile. "But you don't remember, right?"  
"…No…" Eve said in a low voice.  
"…I know that you don't remember, but…it's okay though. We can watch sunset together again." I said and smile.  
"…." The silence was between us.  
"Eve?" I called out her name. Then I notice that her head was on my shoulder.  
"Mmm…"  
(What's wrong with her? I was about to say something. Hmph…whatever, I can say it while she was sleeping.) I thought and smile while look at her face.  
"Hey, we were about to watch sunset! Why are we have to hind behind the car?!" Yamato whispered madly.  
"C'mon. They were about to fall in love! Just take their time!" Takao whispered back.  
"Eve, why are you sleeping?" Moby said in disappointment.  
"Just leave her." I said. "Can you guys go to the others first?"  
"…Fine…" Reby said and fly away. Then Moby follow her or he. I don't know what are they.  
Then I see the sun was about to set. It was bright orange.  
"Wow, the sun so pretty…like that time." I said and smile. Then I turn to face Eve. "It was like that time…"  
"…." Eve was sleeping in silence. I think she's not going to hear me what I was saying.  
Without thinking, I stroke her hair.  
"Eve, you know what?" I mumble to myself. "When the two of us was in the El village together, watching the sunset. I say that I'll protect you."  
"…." She's silence again.  
"…But, there was another promise…" I mumble and smile. I knew that everyone was behind the car. "…When we grow up, I'm gonna marry you."  
"….Mmph…"  
"That was embarrassed isn't it?" I mumble and giggle. "I wonder why I said that…"  
"…Said…what?" Eve said.  
"Huh?! E-Eve…?" Startle, I back up.  
"Oh, sorry. Just wake up." Eve said and smile.  
"O-oh. D-did you heard a thing I say?" I ask shyly.  
"Hm? No, why?" Eve said curious. "What did you say?"  
"N-nothing!" I said and smile weakly. "Anyway, let's watch the sunset."  
"Yeah…" Eve said and move next to me. "Can I lay next to you?"  
"Huh? Sure…" I said. Then she put her head on my shoulder again.  
"The sun is pretty…"  
"Yeah, it's like that time…" I said and smile.  
"That time…when we watch sunset together?" Eve said.  
"Huh? You remember?" I said by surprise.  
"Yes. I remember." Eve said and smile. "You promise me that your gonna…protect me."  
"Of course I was." I said and smile.  
"And…you promise me that your gonna marry me…"  
"…!" I was shock for a minute. My face was burn like fire. "D-did you heard?!"  
"No…it's just pope up in my head. It's okay that you embarrassed. Because…" Eve said and look at me. "I like you."  
"Huh?" My eyes was wide open. "Did you say that you like me?"  
"Am I?" Eve said and smile. "I was. You like me too, don't you?"  
"I-I am…" I said shyly. "How did you know?"  
Then she smile at me.  
"I can tell it on your face." Eve said and pitch my cheek.  
"Ouch! What's up with you?! That's hurt." I said madly.  
"Hehehe." Eve giggle. "I like the way that who you are. I fell in love with you when you say that you're going to marry me when we grow up."  
"Really…" I said and hug Eve tightly. "I love you, Eve."  
"I love you, too." Eve said back. Her voice was kind of happy.  
"Oh my gooddd…!" Aisha whispered in exited.  
"They're falling in love!" Kunihiko whispered and smile.  
"Elsword. I'm so glad that I love by you." Eve said and smile.  
"Me too." I said and release her. "I was so happy that you're here with me and watch sunset together."  
"Yes." Eve said and smile. "Yawnnn…I am sleepy…"  
"Hm? You sleepy at a time like this?" I said and giggle.  
"Aw! Just sleep here with me!" Eve said and smile.  
"Fine…" I said and laying on the grass. Then Eve laying next to me. I decide to face her.  
"Eve. You're ready, right?" I ask.  
"Ready?" Eve ask curious.  
"For us to marry…" I ask teasingly.  
"W-what?! N-no way!" Eve said embarrassed.  
"Hahaha! Just kidding!" I said and laugh very hard.  
"Hmph! Don't tease me like that! If you do it again, I'll tease you back. Dummy." Eve said and smile.  
"Really, then. I have to give you a punishment." I said and smile.  
"P-punishment?!"  
Then I remove myself above her.  
"W-what are you…"  
"You want it?" I whispered.  
"…W-what?" Eve said curious.  
"Looks like you want it?" I said and smile. Then I kiss her on the cheek.  
"W-what are you doing?!" Eve said shyly.  
"Kiss you?" I said and smile. "You didn't answer and that is a yes."  
"W-what? Why did you kiss me?" Eve ask.  
"Cause I love you." I said and smile. "So, I can kiss you."  
"That's mean!" Eve said madly. "But, if you want…"  
"Okay…" I said and sit up and hug Eve again. "Will you go out with me?"  
"Hm?" Eve said by surprise. "O-okay…"  
then she hug me back. Today was the good day in my life…

End of Chapter 8…


	9. Chapter 9

Author Thinking! ^^

Elsword: …

Eve: …

Som: …

Raven: …

Ara: …

Aisha: …

Rena: …

Chung: …

Ren: Er…? Can you guys talk? = =

Som: …Ren-kun…my story is kind of embarrassing, isn't it? *_*

Chung: Som, what is wrong with ye? They're almost kissing… :L

Eve: D-don't say that Chung…it's embarrassing! :X

Elsword: Y-yeah! We just kiss on the cheek! D:

Rena: They're in love!~ ^^

Som: I want to fall in love with someone…

Chung: Me, me! ^^

Som: What, no?! = = I mean in my real life. Not in the game life! :O

Chung: What's that suppose to mean, honey? _..._

Rena: Hehehehe…Som like you, you know that, right, Chung? XD

Chung: …Yeah, that's true… ^^ I love you toooo, Somm! :D

Som: Okay? I love you too. XD

Raven: Hmph! Couple… = =

Ara: What? You jealous? LOL

Raven: NEVER! ^^ I have you now, Ara. XD

Aisha: Soooo couple… = =

Rena: We are the one who doesn't have couple. T_T

Aisha: Nothing matter! XD We can have Minatooo! :D

Rena: Oh yeah, that's right! Ahh~ sooo handsome!~

Som: Hey! Minato's mine! :D

Chung: What's that mean, honey?! Y_Y

Som: :P You're cute too, so are Minato! ^^

Elsword: You have 2 boyfriends? What the heck? = =

Eve: What? We're a couple! We're dating! XD

Elsword: Hey! W-well, that's kind of true…

Yamato: Hey, can you guys be quiet? So annoying…

Yuta: They're in love, Yamato. You can't say that to them… = =

Kunihiko: Hm…Elsword in love with Eve. She is pretty… ^^

Saeki: I'm very jealousss… :L

Rena: Wow, Saekiii! You're so coollll! :D

Aisha: Wow, that's righttt! ^^

Saeki: Girls, you are like me? ^^

Rena: We aree! :D

Som: Saeki, you're hot. :D

Saeki: I am. I have a lot of fan girl around me. XD

Elsword: Okay? Som is busy right now. She need to write chapter 10! =-=

Som: Okay! ^^

Eve: Bye~ LOL !


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Ara's Brother.

I was in bed and trying to sleep, but I can't. I couldn't forget what happen on the mountain.  
(He just…kissed my cheek…) I thought in embarrassment. I decide to turn around and face Elsword, who was sleeping next to me. It's only have 4 beds, so we all have to share. I was so embarrassed at first, but I'm not now…  
(…Today is a best day. I will never forget…) I thought while looking at Elsword's face. (…His face is so close…he was asking me out on the mountain…)  
"….." I look at Elsword's face. It was cute like a little kid while sleeping.  
(…Oh, well. I just sleep…I am sleepy…) I thought and turn around again. When I was going to close my eyes, something hug my waist.  
"..Huh?"  
"…Eve. I know you was looking at me…" Elsword said.  
"O-oh. It was you. Elsword, that's almost freak me out…" I said nervously.  
"Sorry, sorry." Elsword said. I can heard him giggling. So I decide to turn around and look at him.  
"You were awake?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I was looking at you the whole time. Your sleeping face is so cute…" Elsword said and smile.  
"Just go to sleep…I was sleepy too…" I said like sleepy.  
"Why? We are going out and you ignore me? How sad…" Elsword said sadly.  
"N-no…I wasn't meant it like that…" I said shyly. "I want you to sleep because it's good for your body…"  
"Really, then why are you blushing…?" Elsword said teasingly.  
"N-no I'm not…" I said embarrassed. Then Elsword hug me even tighter.  
"I love you Eve…" Elsword said and smile.  
"I love you too." I said back and smile.

In the morning, I was in the kitchen and help everyone making foods to eat.  
"Hmm…Uncle, you're good at cooking, right? Can you teach me?" Elsword said.  
"What? You can cook by yourself. Or ask Eve to teach you." Kunihiko said like teasing.  
"Hmmm, ask Eve? Are you sure, Elsword? Well, you two are couple now." Ara said teasingly.  
"H-hey, Ara. Don't say that. We're not!" I said shyly. "We're just a lover…well, you can call us a couple then."  
"Really?" Rena ask teasing.  
Then Elsword walk over me.  
"Eve, can you teach me how to cook?" Elsword ask.  
"Okay…" I said sadly. "I'm not kind of good though, because I was a nasod…"  
"Hm? You're not that bad!" Elsword said and smile. "…I want to eat your cooking…"  
"Really, then I'll make it!" I said happily.  
"Moby and Reby help too!" Moby said and smile.  
"Are you sure, Moby? I wasn't good at cooking…" Reby said sadly.  
"Reby, just try." I said and smile. "It is so easy. I think you could do it…!"  
"Really? Then I have to try!" Reby said happily and flying away to Moby.  
"They're cute though." Elsword said.  
"Yep." I said and keep cooking.  
(Hm…I don't even know what else Elsword like. He said that he like pork noodles…) I thought curious.  
"Hey, Elsword. What else did you like?" I ask.  
"Hm?" Elsword said. "Oh, you mean food, right?"  
"Mmm-hmm! I want to know what else you like. I'm going to make it." I said.  
"Oh…then…" Elsword said and went silence.  
"Elsword? Did you think one yet?" I said.  
"Nah…whatever you made, I will eat it." Elsword said and smile.  
"…Really, then I will make everything!" I said and smile.  
(His words really made me happy…) I thought with a smile.  
"What a couple…" Ara said and giggle.  
"Yeah…I wish I could falling in love with someone…" Aisha said with her sparkling eyes.  
Then I see Raven face blush red.  
(Hm? IS Raven face blush?) I thought curious.  
"Raven. Did your face blush?" I ask.  
"H-huh?!" Raven said startle. "N-no! I-I didn't…"  
"Huh? You sound embarrassed…" Rena said and giggle.  
"I told you it's nothing…" Raven said shyly.  
"We should continue cooking." Yuta said and giggle. "Someone was being embarrassed here."  
Then everyone was laughing excepted Raven who was blushing.

After we all done cooking. Everyone was here in the dinner room. Which is the Queen and the King as well.  
"Enjoy your foods. Your Majesty." Daniel said and placed the plate of food in front of the King and the Queen then he bow.  
"Wow…are you guys cook all of this?" The Queen ask.  
"We're, Your Majesty." Elsword said and smile.  
"Oh, it's looks good." The King said and smile. "Oh, everyone can take a seat."  
Then we all sit down at the chair.  
"Bon Apatite!" Everyone said and start eating.  
"Heheh…are you guys doing this every time?" The Queen ask.  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Ren said and smile. "We all doing this every time before we get to eat."  
"…Your Majesty should eat too." I said and smile.  
"IT is sooo yummy…" Elsword said like a kid. I couldn't help but giggle at him.  
"Did you guys cook this?" The King ask.  
"Yes, Your Majesty. We all want you to eat with us. So, we decide to make foods for Your Majesty." Rena said and smile.  
"Your Majesty should eat too." Yuta said and smile.  
"Alright." The Queen said. She then put a foods into her mouth. Her face was change into the smile.  
"Wow, it's taste very good." The Queen said by surprise.  
"That's good, Your Majesty." I said and smile.  
"So, you guys are leaving tomorrow. Why don't you go somewhere else?" the King said and smile. "Today is the last day."  
"Oh, that's right!" Ren said and smile. "Everyone, why don't we go out for today?"  
"That's a good idea!" Yuta said exited.  
"I want to go out too!" Moby said exited.  
"Oh, what is this little…?" The Queen ask curious.  
"Oh, sorry Your Majesty." I said and smile weakly. "This is Moby, she or he—they was create by King Nasod. So are the black one. This one is Reby."  
"…" The King and the Queen was silence for a minutes and said. "…King Nasod…"  
"Huh?"  
"We did kill him a years ago…did he create this two nasod?" The Queen said like shock.  
"I'm so sorry Your Majesty…" I said sadly. "I know that this two was create by a King Nasod, but they didn't dangerous. They can fight monster to protected me."  
"Did you guys ever fight a monsters?" The King ask seriously.  
"Ah…no, Your Majesty…"  
"Then is it going to protected you?" The Queen ask.  
"It is going to…" I said sadly. "Then…should I try?"  
"Huh? What are you saying, Eve?" Elsword said curious.  
"…Well, should I try with my skill first?" I said.  
"…If you want to prove it to us, then sure." The King said. "There's a practice field behind the castle. We will watching you while you fight."  
"Yes, Your Majesty." I said.  
Then the King and the Queen walk away.  
"Eve, are you sure you want to do this?" Rena ask worried.  
"Yes, Eve. It's sound so dangerous." Saeki said.  
"It's okay everyone. Thank you for worried about me." I said and smile. "I want to prove that Moby and Reby aren't dangerous. I don't want them to be a junk and nobody wants them."  
"Eve…" Elsword said sadly. "You're a kind person."  
"Yep! Thank you, Eveeee!" Moby said and come right at me and hug me. Then Reby did too.  
"I don't know how to thank you!" Reby said happily. "then, we'll help you defeat monster then!"  
"Defeat monster?" I said curious. Then Reby and Moby release me.  
"Well…Moby heard that the monsters are going to come here…" Reby said.  
"What? At here? Ren's village?!" Yuta said by surprise.  
"How did you know?!" I ask by surprise.  
"We sense some. I think it might come tomorrow. Anyway, you guys have to go to the practice field." Reby said and smile weakly.  
"…I have a bad feeling about this…" Kunihiko said sadly.

When we get to the practice field, I see the Queen and the King was watching me on the window.  
(…They were watching me…) I thought. (Guess I have to do it huh?)  
I decide to walk over to the sword man that already pull his sword out.  
"Are you ready, Miss?" He ask.  
"Um…yes." I answer him, then Moby and Reby appear in front of me.  
"Began fighting!"  
Then the sword man run right at me and slash me, but I dough it. He was fast, but I kind of see his hair was red…like Elsword. His eyes was red like Elsword. Why is he? I was wonder for a moment and then…  
"…Luna Blade!"  
"Huh?" By surprise, I was almost hit by the skill.  
(What…? Is that Elsword's skill?!) I thought by surprise. (…Is he Elsword? His face, his eyes and his hair. It's the same as him!)  
"Energy Needles!"  
My skill got him. The fight rules is to get the partner fight down. Like down on the ground.  
"Sandstorm!"  
His skill hit me, but not less.  
"Iron Scraps!"  
He dough again. His moment was like a bird.  
"…You are good, Eve." The man whispered.  
(Huh?)  
"Double Slash!"  
"Wahh!" I try to dough it. And it can.  
(Hm…he miss…I knew it, he IS Elsword…) I thought madly. (You want this right, Elsword?)  
"Heaven's Fist!" I said the skill name. Then there was a big fist fall from the sky and it hit Elsword. I didn't feel anything but…it didn't really hit Elsword.  
"Thank you, Ophelia. That's enough." I said and walk over to Elsword.  
The fist went disappear.  
"Phew…that was close…" Elsword said and stand up.  
"Elsword." I said. "Why did you fight me?"  
"Hm?" Elsword said and smile. "..Actually, your partner is that man."  
He said, pointing at him. He was kind of afraid of me. His body are shaking though.  
"He said to me that he was scared of you, so he wants me to fight with you." Elsword said and giggle. "…And I can learn your skills!"  
"…Maybe you will get hurt…from my skills." I said seriously. "If anything happen to you, what am I going to do with you…?"  
"Heheheh." Elsword giggle and smile. "I'm sorry. I promise you to be careful next time!"  
"What a couple." Rena said and shouted. "Hey! You two should be more romantic!"  
"Woooo!"  
"Stop it!" I said shyly. "Well, it's all thanks to Moby, Reby, Ophelia and Oberon."  
"OF course!" Moby said and smile.  
_"Your Highness."  
_"What is it?" I ask.  
_"We sense that our another robot assistant are awake."  
_"Oh, that's good. Finnaly he is awake." I said and smile.  
"Another robot assistant?" Elsword said curious.  
Then everyone run over me.  
_"It's Her Highness robot assistant that she create. We all took our time to do it."  
"But it's good, isn't it? He's going to be a big help."  
_"I name him Ferdinand. He's your new friends." I said. "You have to teach him a lot of thing. Understand, Ophelia, Oberon?"  
_"As your command, Your Highness."  
_Then they disappear._  
_"…Er…why are them calling you 'Your Highness', Eve?" Yuta ask curious.  
"I'm a Queen of Nasod." I said and smile. "But I'm not married yet, so they call me Your Highness."  
"Oh, I get it. So they have to do what you tell them?" Yamato ask.  
"We didn't know that you're a Queen, Eve." Kunihiko said and smile.  
"…." Elsword was silence.  
"What's wrong, Elsword?" Chung said.  
"Nothin' wrong with meh." Elsword said and smile. "I was just thinking that how hard that you create Ferdinand."  
"Of course, she can. She's a hard worker." Saeki said and smile. "But I don't want her to be a Queen. Then how am I suppose to make her fall for me?"  
"…This again? Saeki, you're always said this to Eve." Ren said and giggle.  
Then I peek over Elsword's shoulder. I see the Queen and the King walk over.  
"Miss Eve. You have a power that could destroy everything." The Queen said and smile.  
"You could fight with Ran, our enemy." The King said and studied my face. "You are strong enough to protect our village."  
"…Ran…?" Ara said. Her eyes was wide open.  
"What is it, Ara?" Raven ask.  
"…He is coming here…?" Ara said by surprise. "I knew it. He wants to kill me."  
"What are you talking about, Ara?" I said curious.  
"…I search for him for a long time. This time I have to talk to him." Ara said seriously.  
"Ran…" I mumble to myself.  
"Ara, you know him?" The King ask.  
"…Yes, he's…my brother…" Ara says, her head down.  
"…What?" Takao said by surprise.  
"Is he?" The Queen asked by surprise. "I never know that he have a sister."  
"We all know already." Raven said sadly. "…Ran abandoned his own sister and decide to rules the world."  
(I knew that Ara would be sad that her brother are likes that. If I were her, I will be sad that her brother abandon her…) I thought sadly.  
"It's okay though. I will talk to him again." Ara said and smile sadly.  
"…We can do anything to help you, Ara!" Moby said and smile.  
"Yeah!" Reby said and smile. "We can talk to him!"  
"Thank you." Ara said and smile happily.  
I knew that Ran was just a normal human, but one day…I just don't remember what happened back then. It just don't seem right.  
"…Today you guys have to go…" The Queen said sadly, then she smile. "Why don't you guys stay here for one day?"  
"…We can, Your Majesty?" Elsword ask.  
"Of course you guys can." The King said and smile. "The two of us see now that you guys can fight. It's a long trip to you guys to go back to Japan. You guys should stay here for a day."  
"Thank you, mother, father." Ren said and smile.  
"Thank you, Your Majesty." I said and smile.  
"Let's go back to our roommm!" Moby said and disappear. Then Reby disappear too.

We all walk back to our room. 'Everyone.' Kunihiko was curious something about Ran. So we all have to go in to our room. We were sitting, chatting. Suddenly, Ara face became sadly.  
"…I'm sorry for asking you that, Ara. But I want to know about it." Yuta ask sadly.  
"Of course, I will answer it." Ara said and smile weakly. "…My brother was a human before, but something change him to a different person. It was a Dark Sword."  
"A Dark Sword?" Chung said curious. I knew that everyone didn't know this yet.  
"…One day he tell me that he went to a long trip with his friends. When they came back, without my brother. They explained everything to me." Ara said and hugged her pillow. "…They said, when they went into the dungeon. They found the darkness boss. They fought and they won. They said that the darkness boss drop something, so my brother decide to pick up. Then that darkness went through my brother's body. It controls his body and it will never get out of his. He also almost kill his own friends. So they have to go back."  
"Is there another way?" Yamato ask.  
"When I heard that from them, I'm just trying to find it on the books." Ara said sadly. "But I couldn't find it. I think if I talk to him again, he will come back to the real him."  
"I will help you too, Ara." Aisha said and smile. "I will help you to get back your brother."  
"We will toooooooo!" Moby said and smile happily.  
"Thank you!" Ara said and smile. I can see that she's was almost let out tear.  
"We're friends right?" I said and smile. "Oberon, Ophelia and Ferdinand will help too!"  
Suddenly, I heard a yawning from Elsword.  
"Erh…I'm sleepy already…" Elsword said with his eyes close.  
"Hehehe. You should go to sleep." I said and smile.  
"…Uh...huh. I want to sleep with you…" Elsword said and lay his head on me.  
"W-what are you saying?!" I said embarrassed.  
"Hahaha! You guys so funny!" Chung said and laugh.  
"Er…why are you laughing so hard?" Rena ask.  
"…I don't know, I just did!" Chung said and smile.  
"Reaaallllly?" Raven said teasing. "I know you were jealous?"  
"N-no?!" Chung said shyly. "…I would not…"  
"Mmhmph!" Takao said and smile. "I would tell that you like someone, hm?"  
"H-hey! I would never like someone!" Chung said. His face blush red.  
"It's still early though. We should play games!" Reby said and smile.  
"Okauuu…" I said and smile.  
(Hehehe…Elsword's face was so cute. I think he wouldn't play game with us.) I thought and smile teasingly.  
"Eve…I play too!" Elsword said and smile. "I'll be they team!"  
"Okay…" I said in confused. "Girls vs Boys!"  
"Whatttt? I want to be Eve's team…" Saeki said in disappointment.  
"Hehehe, sorry, sorry!" Rena said and smile. "But there was eight boys. No fair!"  
"Hehehe! We will win!" Moby said and smile.  
Then the day was end with happy feelings.

End of Chapter 10…


	11. Chapter 11

Author Thinking…~

Som: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON….

Elsword: WTH is wrong with ye? = =

Som: *Sob* *Cry* *Sad* T_T Y_Y *Sniff*

Rena: Er…why are you crying? :L

Som: *Sniff* My computer was a thai one, so it doesn't have a words check… T_T So I am so sorry Readers that it's a wrong spelling or the sentence are wrong. Y_Y I am so disaaaaaaaaaaappoint…:L

Chung: Aw… :( C'mere, I'll comfort you. :D

Som: *Sniff* Thanks Chung ;T

Eve: Mm…I am Elsword's GIRLFRIEND! ;)

Elsword: Y-yeah! Well, there is no time to be embarrassed, right? :D

Rena: Teehee, of course! :D

Aisha: Hey, red head.

Elsword: Wha...t?

Aisha: How come you like Eve? I know she's cute, smart, good at fighting. But…oh yeah, I said it all XD

Eve: Thanks for compliment me! ;)

Som: Huhuhuuhhhhhhhuuhuhuh…! T_T

Chung: Honey, stop crying. It makes me worry. :l

Som: Well! If you type wrong like me, what are you feelings?! If you didn't be like me, you will never know…and the sentence was wrong too! Chung, if you were me, will you be sad like me?! :L !

Chung: *Back away* Er…you looks cute when you're angry, but that's too much :(

Som: That's right…everyone was afraid of me. :P but I didn't care! ^^''

Raven: Hm…you're very special! :D You're different from another girl! XD

Som: Sure, sure…Raven…did you meant it? :D

Chung: Hie! I'm watching you two here! :( I'm kind of jealous! *Hug*

Som: I knew it. ;) So, you were! :D I am no fun. :(

Chung: What's that suppose to mean, honey?! T_T

Ara: Ravennnnnnnnnnnnn…! ^^

Raven: What is? :3

Ara: I were jealous you! I was almost going to mad at Som, you know that?! :(

Som: Hey! Were you? Y_Y Sorryyyyyyyyyy. We were going to be in the funny part. XD

Chung: Reallyyyyy? Like what? :L

Som: Who's want to hear jokes from Elsword?! :X

Elsword: Whattttt?! I didn't have any jokes XD Well, who's wants to hear jokes from Som?!

Som: Okay…? I want to hear jokes from Elsword! XD

Elsword: NO WAY! Eve, helppp me! ^^

Eve: Never! :P

Rena: Hahha! Elsword is in trouble! :D

Som: 'I knew you were trouble when you walk in~!' XD

Aisha: lol

Chung: XDDDDDD

Eve: Hehehe! It is, Elsword are in trouble, trouble, trouble!~ :P

Elsword: S-stop pit! :L I didn't have any jokes, really…

Som: :O Okie…so, the next chapter…

Raven: IT's going to be like romanticeeeee or sad? T_T

Eve: We will watching Som typing! :D

Elsword: :X We will never break up! ^^

Som: Of course, right? (Maybe) Okay, let's start.

Chung: :D


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Loss Memories.

When I woke up in my room, I feels like my memories was loss little and little. I think I didn't remember someone who was a friend with me for a long time…  
I look around the room, and saw that someone was missing. It was Ara.  
(…Ara? Where is she…) I thought worried. (Maybe she was taking a walk…)  
I decide to find Ara.

When I walk to the garden behind the castle, I saw Ara standing there. Her face was full of tear. Then she turned around and look at me. Her eye was wide open.  
"E-Eve?" Ara called out my name, "W-what are you doing here?"  
"I was just woke up and I didn't see you were in the bed, so I was came to looking for you." I said with a smile.  
"Really?" Ara smile sadly. "Thank you…"  
(Why is her face…so sad?) I thought while looking at her face curiously, (…There must be something bothered her.)  
It was a full moon today…so, I was wondering if it's going to make Ara cry. Because…I knew that today Ran was going to come, at lease. He would make Ara cry over and over again, but…  
"…Kill…and kill again. Probably I'll meet you someday…" Suddenly, Ara was says something. I couldn't hear it much though.  
"…what did you say, Ara?" I ask.  
"…." Ara was silence.  
(…What…)  
Then the moon change color to black. Ara expression was change to a laugh. It was just like Ran's…  
"Hahahahaha…..finally! We met again, Queen Nasod." Ara said like losing control of herself.  
(Wait…is that Ran in her body?!)  
"What's going on, Queen Nasod? Did you surprise that I was in your friend body? Hmph…no worried…she's not going to die if…"  
Then Ara ran to me and put her hand around my neck and lived me up.  
"…I'LL KILL YOU INSTEAD!"  
"Nnn…nnh!"  
(No, no! Reby, Moby. Please appear!) I thought with all my might. But nothing happen, (…Oberon, Ophelia. Please help me!)  
Then, Oberon and Ophelia appear behind Ara's back.  
"What…?" Ara turned around and was hitting by Oberon. Ara was down on the ground and looks like she was never stand up.  
"Nnnngh…."  
_"Are you alright, Your Highness?"  
"We could have save you before Ran hurt you, Your Highness…"  
_"N-no…it's okay. I'm okay now." I decide to stand up. "Anyway, is everyone okay?"  
_"Yes, they were sleeping and look like they never wake up 'till morning. I think Ran was poisoned them to sleep. What are we going to do, Your Highness?"  
_"…We just have to wait then…" I said sadly. "But why did Ran was inside Ara's body?"  
_"He wants to fight you with Ara's body because it's more easy to attack."  
"She was your friend too, Your Highness. So…you could never attack her because she's your friend…"  
_"That's correct!"  
Huh?!  
Then, Ara's put her arm around my neck and take out a knife.  
_"Your Highness!"  
"How did you…?!"  
_"Hehehe…amazing huh? I am immortal, everyone knows." Ara smile like devil. "Now…what am I suppose to do with you, Queen Nasod?"  
Then…the Ara's body was change to Ran's. I was shock for a minute but…it just would be easy for attack now.  
_"Your Highness!"  
"Ran…get away from Her Highness before you get hurt."  
_"Hm? Who's care about that anyway? I'm gonna kill her now…" Ran laughed happily.  
(Then…in that case…to call him…)  
"Alright then…if you want to kill me…then sure." I smile weakly, "if that was your wish, Ran."  
"Oh, oh…did you give up now, hm?" Ran smile and lick a knife his hand.  
(Argh…just do it alredy! I don't want to see a scary part…)  
_"Your Highness! Don't give up on him! If you die, what about our village?!"  
"No use, Ophelia. Anyway, I'm ma go on."  
_Then Oberon ran over. His speed was like a wind.  
"Too late." Ran was going to stab me when…  
There was a bright light coming out of my body.  
"Argh! What was…?!"  
(Finally…our another robot assistant…Ferdinand!)  
"Argh…ahhhhhhhh!" Ran was disappear right before my eyes.

…..

_Welcome…Ferdinand.  
"…Your…Highness…"  
_"Finally, you were awaken." I said and smile happily. "Welcome to your new world!"  
_"Welcome, Ferdinand."  
"…phew…that was close. But, welcome Ferdinand."  
_The sky was become clear and bright with a sun welcome us. It was warm and happy.  
_"Thank you, Mr. Oberon, Ms. Ophelia and Your Highness…"  
_Then he bow at me. I smile at him.  
"Don't be too formal at them. Just call them by nickname!" I smile.  
And he smile back. Suddenly, he was down on his knees and grab my hand in his.  
_"…I promise that I will protect you no matter what, Your Highness. For our village…"  
_Then he kiss the back of my hand. Without notice, I blush a little.  
(He was a nice robot assistant. He will learn here for a while…)

When I get back to the room, everyone was sleeping peacefully. But I wasn't remember the red hair boy that was lying down on my bed.  
(…who is he…? I think I met him before…) I thought while resting my hand on my head.  
_"Are you okay, Your Highness? You look like you need to rest."  
_"Oh…it's nothing…I was just thinking if I remember this red hair boy before." I spoke sadly, "it's just that…I was knowing him before but…I wasn't now. Argh…what happen to my memories?"  
_"…I knew it."  
"Knew? Knew what?"  
"It was because of Ran. He stole your memories."  
_"My…my memories?" I said by surprise. "Why would he be?"  
_"…It course the power by stole somebody memories. It was powerful if that memories was full of love…"  
_Love…did my memories and this red hair boy was a love?  
_"…But he just stole a little. He just won't be stronger with that. So, don't worry Your Highness."  
_"Thank you, Oberon." I smile sweetly.  
Wait…by the way. What time is this anyway?!

Elsword's Point Of View…~

"…Elsword! Heehhee! What are you doing there? Come here!"  
(Urgh…is that…Eve's voice?)  
"Elsword! Elsword! Help me! Someone stole my memories!"  
"Eve?!"  
Without thinking, I woke up and said that out loud.  
"Huff…huff…" I looking around and found Eve next to me.  
"Phew…it was a dream…thank god." I sigh in relive. Then lay back down on the bed.  
(But I have a feeling that dream would happen…) I thought and turn to look at Eve's face. (…is someone stole her memories? She looks like she's wasn't even know me before…

3 hours earlier…~

I was wake up from my bed and saw everyone still sleeping. But I didn't see Eve anywhere.  
(Where is she? Did she doing something right now? Argh…that girl, she's always curse trouble.) I thought with a smile on my face.  
I decide to get dress and go looking for her in the garden.

I was walking around, looking at the roses but stop at the white one. I realize that it was look like Eve's hair. It was sparkling like a diamond.  
"…this rose…" I touch them and feel a little sad there. I wonder why I feel that way. Maybe Eve was feeling like that right now.  
"Where is she anyway? She just still a little girl though…" I giggle.  
Then I hear a foot step behind me, I decide to turn around and found Eve standing there with her sad eyes.  
"…Eve?" I called out to her.  
"….." She was silence and didn't speak anything. Her eye was stared at me.  
"…Eve, what's wrong?" I ask and walking to her. I was about to touch her when…  
"…don't touch me." Eve said coldly and move her hand away.  
"Eve…what is wrong with you?" I ask curious.  
"….." Eve was silence for a moment.  
(…what is wrong with her? Did she just pretend it?) I thought, (but look like she's not even pretending…)  
"…you curious why I change?" Eve said with her cold eye. "…Ran stole…my memories and I will never get it back. Ophelia and Oberon told me."  
"…What?" I said by surprise. "Ran…did that to you?"  
"…hmph. I wonder what that memories would be like anyway…" Eve said coldly. "…But I just want to know it anyway…so I have to find Ran."  
I was shock at first, but now I understand what she means…  
(…So Ran stole her memories…why did he do that? It is because it curse him more power? How did that curse him more power?) I thought curiously. (It doesn't make sense…)  
"…Eve, I will help you find Ran and give your memories back, no matter what." I smile.  
"Thanks." Eve said. "I'm going to walk around the garden. You want to come?"  
"Sure…" I answer.  
Then Eve starting to walk, then I walk next to her.  
"…Eve, can you tell me why did Ran want to steal your memories?" I ask.  
"….." Eve was silence and look at the white rose. It the same I look at it earlier.  
I look into Eve's eyes and I saw a sadness all over it.  
(…her eyes…it just like that rose…)  
"…he want more power from stole people memories. To curse more power, he have to stole memories that are love." Eve said while look at the white rose. "…Is my memories was a love with you?"  
"….Yes." I said. "It was a good memories that I ever have in my life."  
"Is ours memories really that good?" Eve ask.  
(Did she just said ours? I think how many times I tell her ours memories, it will help her memories it…) I thought with a smile. (Argh…just forget it, it just how I feel though.)  
"What that's smile?" Eve ask and start to giggle.  
"What? Is it that funny?" I said and pout.  
"Hehehe…" Eve giggle and a smile appear in her face. "You look like a kid right now."  
(I'm glad she's happy.) I thought and smile.  
"Should we go back then?" I ask.  
"Sure." Eve said and smile back. I just can't believe that just the friendly conversation change someone smile and happy. But I still don't believe that the dream I had would going to happen.

End of Chapter 12…


	13. Chapter 13

Author thinking….~

Som: I'm ma dead. ^^

Elsword: What? = =

Raven: Waz happening? :L

Som: I didn't even know why I'm so crazy about boys that is animation?! My friends says that I'm so crazyyyyyyyyyyy about it! :D

Rena: Er…wha? = =

Aisha: I was just like you, Som. I like Minato just like you! :D

Som: I know! :D But I was like, OMG he soooooo cute! Like, OMGGGG he so handsome! Like that. Did you guys think I'm crazy?! :F

Eve: Ar…yeah? :D

Chung: You nail it, Honey! ^^

Som: Dahck? = = I am?

Ara: 'Course you are! I'm ma going crazy too, just like you Som! :D:D:D:D:D::D

Elsword: :O Good thing, Eve isn't like you, Som! XD

Som: Nuuuuuuuuu. Elsword, I'm ma going to KIL YOU! :D

Elsword: NOOOOOOOOO! *Run away*

Som: Hey! Come back here! :D *Run away*

Eve: Som was always has a fight with boys…. = = not even Elsword. :O

Chung: Not me! :D I'm her boyfriend! ^^

Rena: Realllly? But I'm having a crush on you in the story….

Chung: What?! Nuuuuuuuu….

Ara: Well, looks like it? I didn't even remember the story that Som write though.

Raven: She was busy with her school. XD She was serious about typing though. Her homework was done and went well!

Aisha: Are you saying you compliment her? :P

Raven: Whatttttt? I'm not! :L Just…yeah.

Chung: What?! Are you saying you like her? That's never gonna happen! :(

Ara: He will neverrrrrrr mean that, Right?! :L

Raven: I won't! Ever! She's was a…like…angry girl! Like Aisha then.

Aisha: Hey! There's nothing to do with me! :L

Som: *Walk back with Elsword* Hehehe…this is your punishment! :D:D:D:D:D

Elsword: Nooooooo! Eve, Help meeee! T_T

Eve: Sorry! :P I can't help you with Som tag you like that! XD

Elsword: Nuuuuuuu! Y_Y Som, please forgive meeeeeeee…! :L

Som: Later! :D


End file.
